La encrucijada del Cristal del Tiempo
by Demm
Summary: [AU medieval] La época donde el desastre comenzó los ha alcanzado. ¿Podrán torcerle la mano al destino? El milagro ya fue realizado, y el tiempo ha venido a cobrar su precio, pero "un milagro no es más que la voluntad de un dios caprichoso que decide favorecer a unas pocas personas y a otras les arrebata todo lo que tienen".
1. I

**La encrucijada del Cristal del Tiempo.**

**I**

Transcurría el año 712 de la Segunda Era Solar en aquél viejo mundo que ya había nacido hace tantos años atrás, siendo testigo de catástrofes, guerras, masacres y hambre, pero al mismo tiempo de esperanza, sueños y amor.

En el corazón de esta vasta extensión de terreno encontramos al reino de Dianalund. Hace dos años sus habitantes sufrieron un duro golpe al enterarse del repentino fallecimiento de su monarca, justo ante las puertas de un conflicto bélico contra el reino de Roslev, al norte. Sin embargo, el pronto actuar de su princesa logró dar fin a una batalla que no dejaría ganadores, sin derramar siquiera una gota de sangre.

A los pocos días de aquellos acontecimientos la joven princesa de veinte años fue coronada como la nueva soberana de Dianalund, y su hermano menor de tan sólo diecisiete como el nuevo príncipe, a pesar de poseer madres diferentes.

Todos en el reino se encontraban atareados con las preparaciones para el festival de Beltaine que se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Todo debía ser perfecto! No estaba permitido que nada quedara fuera de lugar; ni una flor fuera de sus coronas, ni las cintas sin enlazar en las puertas de las casas; las mujeres llevaban varios días preparando el festín que el pueblo entero disfrutaría, marinando la carne que se asará, preparando las salsas, guisos y tartas para disponer en las mesas de la plaza central. Las bandas de músicos practicaban a toda hora para no cometer errores y varios hombres terminaban de acarrear la leña desde el bosque para acomodarla en la gran montaña de maderos que más tarde conformaría la fogata que se encendería para el gran final de la celebración. Oh sí, todo era perfecto, tanto el dulce aroma que desbordaba las calles, como la jocosa melodía que llenaba el ambiente, o la apacible vista que podía apreciarse desde uno de los balcones del castillo, en lo alto del pueblo.

La joven mujer apoyó sus codos en el barandal de piedra, mientras que al mismo tiempo sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados sostenían su barbilla. Sus claros ojos gentiles y bondadosos estudiaban todo cuanto podían ver. Tras un largo suspiro que escapó desde lo más profundo de sus sueños despiertos, volteó, haciendo danzar la falda de su largo vestido verde pálido mientras que los encajes y cintas de sus anchas mangas giraban con ella al compás de la música imaginaria. Se detuvo de golpe al notar que ya no se encontraba sola en aquel lugar.

–Su majestad –habló uno de los tres jóvenes que se encontraban al otro lado del ventanal–, se solicita su presencia en el centro del pueblo; el grupo encargado de la repostería quiere su opinión –sin apartar la mirada hacia su reina, se aproximó a un banquillo cercano y tomó la diadema de plata que parecía olvidada a propósito para luego depositarla suavemente sobre los cabellos rosáceos de la mujer–. Le ruego que no los haga esperar más.

–¡Ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, Ki-chan! –entonces ella hizo caso omiso de las protestas del joven y levantó sus delicadas manos para revolver la rubia cabellera, y en tanto ella reía afable, el muchacho cerraba sus ojos para intentar no sonrojarse al sentir los dedos de su reina acariciando sus mejillas para posteriormente depositar un suave beso en su frente–. Aunque sea la reina tú sigues siendo mi hermano menor; ante todo lo demás nunca olvides que somos familia.

–Hermana… me avergüenzas…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de la emperatriz. Sólo le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y se marchó escoltada por los dos hombres que habían llegado junto al príncipe. Lo último que Ryouta vio fue la larga trenza de su hermana desaparecer tras doblar por un pasillo. Aún le costaba comprenderlo; fueron criados juntos pero no precisamente como hermanos, motivo por el cual le tomaba trabajo aceptar tanto amor por parte de su nueva soberana. Aún podía recordar aquellos días de su niñez donde recorría los mismos pasillos del castillo, siendo casi invisible ante la mirada de la servidumbre y los soldados. Fue una infancia solitaria a excepción de Satsuki; el pequeño rayo de sol que iluminaba los vacíos y oscuros corredores de su antiguo ser.

Él nunca conoció a su madre, ella falleció en el parto. La antigua reina y madre de su media hermana no era precisamente la mejor imagen materna con la que pudo crecer, por lo demás ese espacio lo ocupó Satsuki ante su repentina muerte. Si bien no fue la mejor mujer del mundo, mucho menos con el pequeño Ki-chan, como la joven aún acostumbraba llamarlo, nadie deseaba que falleciera de pronto. Desde ese entonces que el antiguo rey comenzó a enfermar más seguido y su salud a empeorar a medida que pasaba el tiempo… hasta hace dos años atrás, cuando sus hijos tenían dieciocho y quince años, respectivamente. Nunca fueron sus intenciones dejarles todo el peso que conllevaba el gobernar un reino, mucho menos a tan pronta edad.

Sin embargo así lo quiso el destino y se vieron en la obligación de tomar el puesto que había quedado vacío, sin derecho a objeción alguna.

En dos años las cosas cambiaron mucho; el pequeño que nadie veía a propósito de pronto fue el centro de atención de todo el mundo, le llevaban regalos y lo halagaban por cada cosa que hiciera. Ryouta estaba enfermo de esa situación. Odiaba con todo su ser el título que desde la nada cayó sobre su cabeza y que además, era imposible de quitar. Le repugnaba el cinismo del resto hacia su persona hasta el punto en que las nauseas eran más poderosas que cualquier petición de su adorada hermana. Por ella era capaz de soportar algunas cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces prefería hacer lo imposible para huir y mantenerse al margen de toda situación. Oh, pero por su puesto… el festival de Beltaine que se llevaría a cabo en dos días tampoco era la excepción… y aunque tuviera que batallar con todas sus fuerzas contra Satsuki, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para no asistir y quedarse sólo en el castillo.

O esas fueron sus intenciones en una primera instancia.

Durante la noche anterior al inicio oficial de la primavera el castillo se estremeció por completo.

La medianoche había quedado atrás hace unas horas y todos en el reino dormían tras un agotador último día de preparativos de las festividades.

El joven príncipe yacía recostado en sus aposentos cuando un ruido sordo e imperceptible se hizo presente desde el exterior. La suave brisa nocturna abrió lentamente la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcón de la habitación del muchacho, haciendo que las cortinas semitransparentes danzaran fantasmales mientras la puerta continuaba abriéndose.

Lo único que Ryouta fue capaz de percibir fue su colchón hundiéndose ante un peso desconocido y que unas poderosas manos apretaban con firmeza su garganta, despertándolo por completo. No podía respirar, mucho menos gritar, y el peso de aquella persona se posó sobre todo su cuerpo, dejándolo imposibilitado de huir, mas no forcejear por conseguir liberarse. Todo fue demasiado rápido y repentino, incluso para sus ojos. Lo último que pudo recordar fue un dolor punzante en su pierna izquierda y un grito de dolor desgarrador que parecía imposible que haya salido desde su propia garganta.

En un instante los guardias ingresaron en la habitación y hallaron a su príncipe envuelto en sábanas ensangrentadas y sus finas facciones contorsionadas por el dolor.

Para cuando la reina se hizo presente, lo único que los soldados encontraron fue una daga bañada en sangre olvidada en el balcón junto a una nota que decía: _«Larga vida al falso príncipe»._

Para todos los presentes fue mayor el espanto que la sorpresa al ver los ojos de su reina, antes dulces y amables, ahora llenos de cólera e indignación. Se abrió espacio entre los hombres que habían vendado la pierna de su hermano, y luego de sentarse en el borde de la cama lo abrazó. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en su pecho y, aún en su regazo, comenzó a peinar con sus delgados dedos las hebras doradas de cabello.

–Esto no se quedará así –susurró.

–Estoy bien, regresa a tu cuarto Momo-

–¡No Ryouta! No entiendes –paulatinamente su voz se fue transformando en un fino e inaudible hilo de voz para el resto del mundo, menos para él–, juré que nunca permitiría que te pasara algo, es inconcebible que te haya pasado esto estando en tu propia cama…

Los soldados que aún aguardaban en la entrada entendieron la silenciosa orden por parte de la mujer, que con solo una mirada les indicó que se retiraran.

–En realidad estoy bien… por favor, no llores más…

* * *

Cuando al fin los rayos del sol se posaron en el rostro del príncipe, abrió los ojos con pereza y se sentó despacio en la cama. Su pierna aún dolía como el infierno, y admitió que fue afortunado en que fuera su pierna el lugar de destino de la daga… y no su cuello.

Pronto llegó una empleada que lo ayudó a vestirse y le cambió el vendaje. Apenado por sentirse inútil le dio las gracias a la anciana, la cual sólo se limitó a sonreírle de vuelta. Una vez listo, como pudo se dirigió hasta el salón del trono donde encontraría a su hermana, y tras cada paso que daba una silenciosa maldición salía de sus labios. Estaba casi seguro que a medida que caminaba el vendaje se soltaba y la herida se habría más.

Las imponentes puertas de madera tallada se abrieron ante su presencia y continuó su penoso andar, rechazando a cada uno de los soldados que intentaban suministrarle algún tipo de apoyo para que no forzara en exceso su pierna lastimada. No obstante su hermana corrió a su encuentro y lo regañó, por culpa de su obstinación su pierna podría quedar peor.

–Deja de preocuparte tanto, de verdad estoy bien –mintió. No se trataba de que lo hiciera seguido pero tenía facilidad para mentir y ocultar cosas, por lo que debió morderse la lengua ante su decisión… odiaba no decirle la verdad a ella.

-No, no lo estás –sentenció–. Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé cuando no me estás diciendo la verdad, debería darte vergüenza por intentar engañarme, tú, pequeño-

Pero el sonido de unos pesados pasos aproximándose a sus espaldas hizo que la emperatriz guardara silencio y cambiara su actitud hacia su hermano.

–Oh, es cierto. Ki-chan, quiero presentarte a alguien.

El príncipe observó de pies a cabeza al desconocido, quién simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa con aires de superioridad.

–Con que este es tu querido hermano, Satsuki –el hombre avanzó unos pasos más para quedar frente a frente al rubio, quién lo miraba con desafiante mientras apretaba los puños –. Tiene una linda cara, como una niña.

¿Qué? ¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acababa de llamar a su hermana, la reina de Dianalund por su nombre y sin ningún tipo de honorario? ¿Le había dicho a él que tenía cara de niña?

Un extraño sabor amargo subió desde su estómago hasta sus labios, desparramándose en el interior de su boca, listo para contraatacar con palabras hostiles cuando su hermana lo trajo de regreso a la realidad con una sorpresiva revelación:

–¡No seas cruel con él, Dai-chan!

¿_Dai_… qué?

Sus ojos perplejos exigieron explicaciones que no se hicieron esperar por mucho tiempo.

–Ryouta, por tu bien es mejor que no te presentes esta noche durante el festival –bueno, esas palabras eran esperables dados los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, en donde ella misma cambió las sábanas sanguinolentas a causa de la estocada en su pierna, y luego se había rehusado en dormir lejos de su hermano menor, pero lo que agregó a continuación lo dejó completamente enajenado–, sin embargo, me temo que al no poder ausentarme, tendré que confiar tu seguridad en otras manos.

Los ojos ámbar del príncipe permanecieron cerrados por largos segundos hasta que sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, intentando procesar la información sin mucho éxito:

–¿Perdón?

–Ki-chan, él es… un buen amigo mío. Será tu guardaespaldas hasta que descubramos quién quiere hacerte daño, hermano.

–Aunque seas medio hermano de Satsuki, para ti soy _Aomine_.

La sonrisa socarrona de ese sujeto de piel morena lo estaba sacando de quicio, dirigió su semblante al suelo y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que la emperatriz se apresuró en sujetarlo desde el otro brazo. Parecía que en cualquier momento colapsaría y se desmayaría. Lo único que cruzó por la mente del joven príncipe fue: _«Esto terminará en desastre.»_

* * *

Ok, capítulo 1.

Pequeñas aclaraciones: los nombres de las ciudades o "reinos" que aparecerán en esta historia son reales, pero simplemente son nombres al azar que tomé de un mapa.

Creo que mi fuerte en cuanto a escritura es este tipo de género (en cuanto a lo de relato de fantasía), espero no se haga tedioso de leer tanto detalle.

Las celebraciones: principalmente son antiguas fiestas paganas de acuerdo al calendario celta.

Sólo eso que decir, ojalá esta historia se les haga tan agradable de leer como lo es para mi el escribirla.

Y Rated M por capítulos futuros.

Oh, y por supuesto: KnB no me pertenece, sólo quiero hacer una pequeña historia de ficción basada en sus personajes.

Saludos.


	2. II

**II**

Por el momento lo único que quería era bajar la tensión que sentía sobre todo su cuerpo, la cual estaba alcanzando niveles alarmantes para la salud de cualquier persona. Sin conseguir que su hermana escuchara siquiera alguno de sus argumentos, Ryouta decidió que se encerraría en su habitación… aunque muy a pesar suyo, esa _persona_ había pensado en lo mismo. Siguiendo las palabras de la reina, Aomine permaneció todo el tiempo junto al joven príncipe, como si se tratara de alguna especie de sombra. En ese instante se encontraba sentado en un diván de terciopelo cubierto con la piel de algún animal. La espalda apoyada contra la firma pared de bloques de granito grisáceo, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en su lectura como para prestarle atención al hermano de Satsuki, quien al mismo tiempo permanecía sentado en el margen de su lecho tocando la fídula sin mucho entusiasmo. Al cuarto o quinto intento de intentar iniciar alguna conversación, Aomine se dio por vencido. Era imposible, cada vez que abría la boca el príncipe tomaba el arco con mayor fuerza y hacía que el instrumento gritara agónicos y agudos quejidos que a cualquiera le provocarían ganas de cubrirse los oídos y a más de alguno un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

El sol parecía ocultarse tras las lejanas montañas cuando Ryouta se rindió e hizo la viola hacia un costado y cayó de espaldas. Un breve suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando al fin fue audible el alegre murmullo del pueblo, colina abajo.

–¿Quieres bajar? –dijo tras un largo silencio el de ojos azules, sin siquiera detenerse a observar la mirada de hastío que el otro le ofrecía.

–Oye, ¿cómo es que conoces a mi hermana?

Aquella pregunta fue algo que sí llamó su atención, por primera vez en todo el día. Con el ceño arrugado, cerró el libro de golpe y lo depositó a su lado. Entonces su característica sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

–¿Podría su _majestad_ dejar de llamarme _hey_, _oye_ o _tú_? –su voz sonaba irritada, pero aún así el joven de ojos ámbar ni siquiera levantó su cabeza para mirarlo–. Tengo un nombre por si no lo recuerdas… _Ki-chan_.

No pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas cuando el príncipe se sentó de inmediato, y en tanto la expresión de su rostro reflejaba un profundo dolor al haber realizado un mal movimiento, le gritaba y _ordenaba_ que dejara de llamarlo así.

–Bueno, da igual. Supongo que con sólo _Kise_ será suficiente.

Ryouta lo observó incrédulo por mucho tiempo. El silencio sempiterno y los últimos indicios de luz solar que fallecían tras apenas llegar a su rostro fueron los protagonistas de la situación, hasta que finalmente todo quedó a oscuras. No era capaz de identificar lo que sentía en su interior; no podía esclarecer sus ideas ni mucho menos organizarlas de tal forma en que fueran comprensibles para sí mismo. ¿Quién era este sujeto? Si bien tenía la misma edad que su hermana, nunca lo había visto siquiera una vez en el reino y era aún más inaccesible la posibilidad de que lo haya conocido en alguno de sus viajes… toda su vida estuvo junto a Satsuki, incluso cuando se dirigían a otras tierras…

–Aún no me respondes…

–Bien –Aomine no parecía muy satisfecho con la situación–. Tienes razón, probablemente esta sea la _primera vez_ que nos vemos como para decir que somos amigos de la infancia… Pero podría decirse que nos conocimos en otra vida…

–Estás… completamente demente.

–Dime una cosa, niño bonito: ¿cómo es que Satsuki me confió tú seguridad si no fuera cierto?

No respondió. Permaneció contemplando las baldosas de piedra del suelo, pensativo. ¿Por qué aquello que sonaba increíble y ridículamente falso de pronto le pareció que podría no serlo? No lo comprendía, no era capaz de hacer el intento siquiera.

–Kise, ¿aún le agregas el _cchi_ final al nombre de las personas?

Oh no, rogaba a los cielos que por favor no haya sido su hermana la persona que le comentó al idiota que tenía en frente ese _pequeño detalle_ que en la actualidad sólo lo decía con ella cuando estaban solos. No pudo ocultar la vergüenza y su inevitable sonrojo, y el hombre moreno lo notó y comenzó a reír suavemente.

–Lo siento, pregunta equivocada… Kise –tal vez habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien lo llamó así, no podía recordarlo. Sus ojos apenados se encontraron con los fríos irises azules y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda–. ¿Aún le temes a los truenos?

Esta vez no fue el silencio, sino la música estridente del exterior. Ya habían encendido la pira y aún desde la distancia era posible divisar las siluetas de los bailarines danzando a su alrededor. Aomine no esperó respuesta alguna y sujetó al príncipe de un brazo, haciendo que se levantara.

–Ya no soporto estar encerrado ni deprimiéndome aquí contigo, nos vamos.

–¿Qué? ¡No, olvídalo! Ella te dijo que debías quedarte a mí lado y que yo no saldría de aquí, ¿lo recuerdas, idiota?

–¿Huh? Pero nunca dijo que no podías bajar _conmigo_. Ven a mi cuarto… hay que hacer algo con esa pierna y definitivamente no puedes pasear entre la multitud luciendo tan _real. _Cualquier imbécil se daría cuenta de quién eres con sólo mirarte la ropa.

Resistirse fue en vano, Aomine tenía mucha más fuerza que él y su pierna no lo estaba ayudando en nada. Fue arrastrado dos pisos más abajo, por escaleras y pasillos hasta la torre del ala oeste. Con un breve gesto le indicó al príncipe que se sentara en la cama mientras él revolvía los cajones de un armario en busca de algo. Tomó y arrojó al otro extremo de la cama varias prendas de ropa que podrían quedarle bien y por último se acercó a Ryouta con un pequeño frasco de vidrio entre sus manos.

–Quítate los pantalones –ordenó.

La mirada de consternación que Kise le ofreció como respuesta era algo por lo que Aomine hubiese pagado todo el dinero del mundo por tenerla inmortalizada en algún retrato. Conteniendo las ganas de reír, le entregó el recipiente que contenía un ungüento viscoso de dudosa procedencia.

–No recuerdo cómo fue que dijeron que se llamaba… anestésico, analgésico… narcótico –cerró sus ojos mientras rascaba su cuello–, no importa. Úntalo sobre la herida y luego véndala. No acelerará su curación pero te quitará el dolor, aunque sería mejor que aún así utilizaras un bastón para no hacer tanto esfuerzo –no esperó que el príncipe reaccionara o le brindara alguna respuesta, tan solo se dirigió hasta la puerta y agregó–: antes que lo olvide, escoge algo de lo que dejé ahí.

Continuó su andar hasta la salida, dejando solo al joven, perplejo ante lo que acababa de acontecer. El sonido de la pesada puerta al cerrarse lo hizo reaccionar y procedió a realizar lo que le dijo el hombre. El bálsamo era frío y olía a savia mentolada. Cambió los vendajes y se apresuró en probarse las prendas. Maldijo por lo bajo el que la mayoría de ellas le quedaran excesivamente grandes.

Lo mejor que le quedó fue una camisa de lino, algo ancha, que consiguió ajustar un poco gracias a un cinturón. Unas botas de piel bastante corrientes y unos pantalones de cuero que a duras penas fueron de su talla. Tenía razón, su pierna de a poco comenzó a perder sensibilidad y no dolía tanto. Cuando al fin emergió desde la recámara, el peliazul lo esperaba. Le entregó un cayado de madera y escondió sus cabellos bajo una pañoleta.

–Si no ven tu cabello es más difícil que te identifiquen.

El descenso hasta el corazón de Dianalund fue sencillo; todos estaban reunidos junto a la pira demasiados concentrados en el espectáculo de los acróbatas y bailarines como para notarlos. Se acercaron a las mesas y degustaron de los diferentes manjares que permanecían distribuidos sobre ellas. La noche continuó su rumbo y por un breve instante, Kise olvidó quién era y simplemente se sintió uno más de los aldeanos. Incluso se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que estaba riendo.

Muchas de las personas se habían retirado hacia sus casas y pequeños grupos de gente aún yacían sentados alrededor de la hoguera, esperando a que terminara de consumirse. Ryouta recibió la jarra con aguamiel que Aomine le entregó, y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, mirando al fuego. Aunque no quería admitirlo, muy en el fondo sabía que debía agradecer lo que ese idiota hizo por él esa noche. De no ser por su insistencia probablemente estaría entre cuatro paredes, solo y deprimido.

–Hey, Kise –el tono de voz grave se deslizó como un susurro por sus oídos. Ninguno se observó, sus ojos continuaban fijos en los maderos que ardían frente a ellos–. ¿Nada de esto te trae algún recuerdo? –el príncipe volvió su rostro hacia el moreno, atónito. No era capaz de entender sus acciones ni leer entre sus líneas, ¿recordar qué? Tal vez una vaga idea cruzó por su mente pero no era algo que necesitara compartir con el mundo, nunca se lo había mencionado a su hermana y mucho menos lo comentaría con él. Despacio negó, meneando la cabeza y bajó sus ojos dorados para que Aomine no consiguiera ver su expresión–. ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada?

Pero antes de articular palabra alguna, una pesada manta se deslizó sobre su cabeza y cubrió todo su cuerpo. Unas manos familiares reposaron sobre sus hombros y de inmediato supo que se hallaba en problemas…

–¿No se suponía que debían permanecer en el castillo? –la reina sonaba molesta, más de lo que a Kise le hubiera gustado escuchar.

–No seas ruidosa, Satsuki. La idea era que estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo y así fue, deja de ser tan escandalosa.

Entonces Ryouta cerró sus ojos, pues el idiota a su lado acababa de despertar a una bestia. La emperatriz recogió a toda prisa la manta que puso sobre su hermano y con furia la arrojó directo a la cabeza del moreno. No esperó a que el hombre reaccionara y de inmediato tomó al joven príncipe de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta el interior de un carruaje.

–¡Estúpido Dai-chan! ¡Más te vale que te encuentre en el castillo dentro de una hora, porque el que tu cabeza continúe en su sitio depende de ello!

Dio la orden para que el chofer hiciera avanzar a los caballos a toda prisa, y Kise ya no pudo escuchar los gritos de Aomine que había quedado atrás.

–Momoicchi, yo-

–No, Ryouta –oh Dios, estaba realmente molesta como para llamarlo por su nombre–. Apenas lleguemos quédate en tu habitación, tengo que hablar un pequeño asunto con el estúpido de Aomine a solas…

Él cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Probablemente en la mañana alguien debería limpiar un charco de sangre.

* * *

Había terminado de cambiarse cuando escuchó los fuertes gritos de la discusión a la distancia. A duras penas caminó hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación de la reina y se acomodó para descifrar lo que decían, mas fue en vano. Las gruesas paredes rocosas distorsionaban las voces y ya ahogadas perdían su contenido antes de llegar a sus oídos. También tuvo la impresión de oír varios objetos caer y otros tanto romperse en miles de fragmentos. Tal vez era peligroso quedarse ahí; volteó para regresar por donde vino cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y se azotó con la pared, rebotando contra ésta por la fuerza con la que fue empujada.

–¡Ya cállate, eres molesta!

–¡Eres tú quien debe callarse de una vez! ¡¿No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡No puedo permitirme perderlo otra vez!

–¡Te lo dije, no sabe nada! –Aomine vio de reojo a Kise que lo observaba estupefacto, sin atreverse a moverse de su lugar. Perfecto, lo único que faltaba era que Satsuki se asomara por la puerta para que todo siguiera empeorando. Prefirió actuar como si él no estuviera ahí–. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero lo único que lograrás sobreprotegiéndolo tanto es que lo maten otra vez, pero ahora será tu culpa.

Entonces tomó a Kise de un brazo y raudamente desaparecieron del corredor, dejando a Satsuki gritando sola.

Aquellas últimas palabras rondaron por la cabeza del príncipe en todo momento, hasta que se detuvieron y pudo al fin apreciar que se encontraban en el exterior, en medio del bosque. Aomine tenía su mirada fija en él y la expresión seria; su ceño contraído y la ausencia de una mínima sonrisa eran atemorizantes. Ryouta buscó apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y sin dejar de contemplarlo le preguntó:

–¿Qué fue todo eso?

–¿Cuánto alcanzaste a escuchar?

–Bastante para mi pesar… ¿Q-qué fue todo eso? ¿cómo es eso de que m-me matarán… otra vez?

El hombre cerró sus ojos y dio un largo suspiro. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y parecía estar en un debate consigo mismo, sin saber qué decir o por dónde comenzar.

–¿Qué crees sobre lo que te dije antes, de conocer a tu hermana en otra vida?

De pronto el joven dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía hace cuánto estaba conteniendo.

–En este momento no estoy seguro de nada…

–Muy bien, toma asiento… Tu hermana me matará por esto –los ojos del príncipe se abrieron de par en par ante sus últimas palabras, no obstante aún así obedeció y se sentó sobre la hierba–. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar sobre el _Cristal del Tiempo_?

Su instinto le indicó que como primera reacción debía negar a la pregunta que le habían hecho, sin embargo había algo que no pudo identificar que, pronto se encendió en su subconsciente. Una ínfima flama de un recuerdo olvidado que había sido ocultado de sí mismo en los más profundos confines de su memoria comenzó a rondar como un fantasma invisible, pero cuya presencia era lo suficientemente poderosa como para hacer que su corazón diera un sobresalto cada vez que repetía para sí esas últimas tres palabras que el hombre dijo.

–Supongo que debo comenzar desde el principio…

* * *

No prometo nada de las fechas en las que vaya subiendo capítulos... porque todo depende del día y de cuánto puedo avanzar (tampoco funciono bajo presión si me pongo una fecha límite jaja *shot*)

¡Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, Mika, Lucía, Flavore y Rinachi! La verdad es que este tipo de género me es cómodo para narrar y también había leído unos cuantos en inglés. Entonces me dije ¿Por qué no hacer uno en español?

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer~


	3. III

**III**

Los ojos color ámbar del menor continuaban expectantes ante cualquier cambio que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor, pues no solo el amanecer estaba próximo, sino que temía que por alguna razón la reina en persona saliera en su búsqueda al notar su ausencia.

Su guardaespaldas se asentó frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido. Cada vez que abría su boca sus labios parecían moverse, más no emitían ningún sonido. « ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas?», se preguntó a sí mismo. Nunca fue bueno diciendo las cosas, mejor dicho, nunca tuvo tacto ni la sutileza para comunicar cualquier noticia, fuera de la naturaleza que fuera. Cuando al fin un suspiro cansino escapó de sus pulmones el príncipe le llamó la atención. Ya se estaba cansando de permanecer absortos a cualquier cambio en su expresión.

–Es sólo que –comenzó Aomine, titubeando un breve instante–. Mierda, he esperado tanto tiempo por este momento y justo ahora no sé por dónde partir –los ojos de Kise se abrieron por completo, siendo incapaz de negar su sorpresa. El de ojos azules bajó su mirada directo al suelo y comenzó a rascar nervioso la parte posterior de su cuello–. Antes que empiece a contarte lo que pasó, debes saber que todo, absolutamente todo cambió desde que Satsuki y yo llegamos hasta el cristal… sólo por decir un ejemplo, en esa _vida_ eras hijo legítimo de la reina –Aomine hizo una larga pausa tras contemplar la consternación reflejada en el rostro de Kise, esa mirada siempre le pareció desgarradora y le partía el corazón saber sus pensamientos ante aquella revelación. Estuvo inseguro de continuar, quizás Satsuki tenía razón y lo mejor era olvidar todo lo ocurrido y que Ryouta jamás supiera sobre ese asunto. Prefirió morderse la lengua; se tragó esos pensamientos y decidió continuar–. La primera vez que nos vimos, tu hermana y yo teníamos siete años; tú tenías cuatro y estabas todo el tiempo escondido tras la falda de su vestido. En esa oportunidad me gané una golpiza de parte de ella… porque apenas te vi, dije que tenías cara de niña… y comenzaste a llorar.

* * *

El rey de Dianalund junto a sus dos hijos viajaron hasta el país de Vanmark, localidad costera ubicada al sur. Sus gobernantes nunca consiguieron tener descendencia, por lo que el único sobrino de su reina sería el heredero al trono cuando éste fuera mayor, y para afianzar los vínculos con el reino de Dianalund, arreglaron que el pequeño se casaría con la princesa de aquel país, ya que además tenían la misma edad. La travesía tomó algunas semanas hasta que al fin divisaron el puerto con sus majestuosas embarcaciones, sus altos mástiles y sus velas multicolores.

Los ojos del pequeño Ryouta quedaron maravillados al contemplar las construcciones que conformaban la ciudadela, sobre todo cuando pasaron fuera de la soberbia catedral de mármol. Pilares cilíndricos que se alzaban diez pisos sobre las escalinatas de piedra, tallados a mano y cuyos gravados de bronce resplandecían al encontrarse con la luz del sol. Magnánimos y altísimos vitrales multicolores, y cada dintel en forma de arco estaba ataviado con numerosas y al mismo tiempo bellas estatuas.

Una vez en el palacio, los adultos pasaron a un salón privado y dejaron a los más pequeños en uno de los jardines, siempre ante la atenta vigilancia de los guardias reales.

La princesa permanecía sentada sobre una banca de piedra, con su pequeño hermano en su regazo y le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras que el otro niño palpaba uno de sus brazos con sumo cuidado. Vaya niña, sí que golpeaba duro.

–Lo siento –dijo al cabo de un rato–. No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

–¡Pero lo hiciste, Ahomine! –replicó ella si molestarse en ocultar su enojo contra el muchacho–. ¡No puedo creer que tenga que casarme contigo!

–Tampoco es como si quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida junto a una niña tonta como tú…

–¡Repite eso en mi cara! ¡¿Acaso quieres que te golpee otra vez?!

–¡Estás loca!

El niño huyó despavorido y dejó los invitados atrás. En tanto la pequeña de cabello rosa continuaba refunfuñando entre dientes, el pequeño dejó de llorar y comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Satsuki sonrió y lo abrazó con ternura.

Luego de ese primer encuentro desafortunado, los tres niños continuaron viéndose cada vez más seguido. En un principio era cada ciertos meses, luego cada cuantas semanas y pronto llegó el punto en que el de cabello azul pasaba varios días en Dianalund, saliendo al bosque en compañía de los hermanos. La gran mayoría de las veces se iban de pesca al lago cercano, hasta que una vez el menor tropezó con una piedra y cayó justo sobre la cubeta repleta de gusanos. Sus bramidos resonaron en los acantilados cercanos y rápidamente apareció uno de los guardias junto a un aprendiz de escudero. Creyendo que algo más grave había ocurrido fue que acudieron a toda prisa, mas al ser todo lo contrario decidieron que lo mejor sería escoltarlos de regreso al castillo para evitar mayores confusiones.

Litha, Lammas, Mabon. Cada una de las festividades el joven Daiki las pasaba en las tierras de sus amigos, incluso el tan esperado baile de Yule. Ya era sabido por todos que el extranjero proveniente de Vanmark sería el futuro esposo de su adorada princesa y que con el matrimonio ambos se marcharían de regreso a su tierra natal, entonces el segundo príncipe sería el legítimo heredero del trono de Dianalund cuando su padre falleciera.

Pero el destino tenía planes muy diferentes…

* * *

Por la posición del sol, Aomine pudo notar que debían ser casi las nueve de la mañana. Lo mejor sería que Kise regresara a sus aposentos y que ambos aparentaran que esa conversación nunca ocurrió.

–¿Cuándo terminarás de contarme el resto?

–Cuando tu hermana no esté husmeando por los rincones –añadió el moreno. Al notar la falta de expresividad y ánimo del príncipe, con su dedo índice le dio un pequeño toque en medio de la frente–. Ya cambia esa cara, Satsuki notará de inmediato que algo te ocurrió.

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Kise permaneció observando el rostro de Aomine hasta que éste le indicó con un suave movimiento de cabeza que podía continuar–. ¿Alguna vez tú estuviste… enamorado de ella?

No sabía por qué le apenaba tanto preguntar, ni siquiera sabía qué clase de respuesta esperar de su parte. Taciturno notó cómo lentamente el rostro de Aomine comenzó a contorsionarse, primero alzando una ceja, luego sonriendo por completo, hasta terminar prácticamente llorando y riendo a carcajadas.

–¿Es una broma cierto? –seguía riendo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que quedaron en los bordes de sus ojos y sus pestañas–. Le tengo bastante cariño, pero es molesta, se queja por todo y aún tiene el hábito de arrojarme cosas cuando se enfada conmigo. Vamos, es hora de volver.

Andaban en silencio, mientras Ryouta procesaba la cantidad descomunal de información que acababa de recibir, Aomine se limitó a caminar a su lado. Doblando la esquina de un corredor, Kise tropezó con otra persona. El moreno se apresuró en levantarlo del suelo cuando la otra persona se incorporó sin siquiera molestarse en preguntar si estaba bien.

–Oh, pero miren qué tenemos aquí –habló el hombre con un tono irónico y despectivo–. Si se trata de nuestro príncipe ilegítimo, vaya sorpresa.

Kise no dijo nada. Su cabeza permaneció inclinada y aumentó su agarre contra el brazo de su salvaguardia. Sus manos temblaban y aquello no pasó desapercibido para el de ojos azules.

–Haizaki –murmuró al fin, dejando que la última sílaba muriera en sus labios antes de ser pronunciada.

–¿Um? ¿Aún tienes niñera? Pero si tiene la apariencia de un delincuente… no sé por qué no me sorprende. Ni siquiera comprendo por qué nuestra reina se molestaría en proteger la seguridad del hijo bastardo de su padre.

Aomine no aguantó más. Sin anunciar sus intenciones le asestó un certero puñetazo en la mitad del rostro, arrojándolo de regreso al suelo. Estaba enfurecido y de no ser porque Kise lo retuvo lo habría triturado a golpes en ese mismo lugar.

Una vez en su habitación, se recostó en su lecho y su protector cerró la puerta. No supo en qué momento cayó rendido ante el sueño y la fatiga, ni cómo despertó pasada la hora del almuerzo.

Su pierna dolía otra vez.

Tras aplicar el ungüento y vendarse, se encaminó hacia el salón principal del castillo. Nuevamente se encontró con su hermana discutiendo con Aomine, prácticamente gritando a viva voz sin molestarse en que medio pueblo se enterara.

Horas más tardes se encontró con él en el lugar acordado, en un pequeño claro en medio del bosque cercano que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. El hombre tenía un halcón posado en uno de sus brazos y había atado una nota en una de sus zarpas. Tan pronto como el príncipe se anunció, dejó que el ave alzara el vuelo.

–Un amigo se encuentra en camino. Puede acelerar la curación de tu herida y tal vez en pocas horas regrese a la normalidad.

–Gracias, supongo.

–Bueno, toma asiento –le señaló un lugar al lado de la hoguera y le añadió más leña. Pronto se unió a Kise y se acomodó frente a él–. Hasta el momento sabes la parte linda de la historia, pero ha llegado el momento de que conozcas cómo fue que todo… se arruinó…

* * *

Los dos mayores tenían quince cuando un emisario de Roslev se presentó en Dianalund. La demanda de su monarca era sencilla: o se anexaban a su imperio o atacarían en pocos días hasta destruirlos. Ante la inflexible negativa del rey, el soldado extranjero desenvainó su espada y le propinó una estocada mortífera a su esposa. Sin previo aviso y con una velocidad inhumana, volteó y le propinó una herida mortal al soberano de Dianalund, todo frente a la mirada horrorizada de sus hijos. En un pronto actuar la guardia real redujo al asesino y éste fue ejecutado en el instante.

Tanto Daiki como Satsuki acudieron a ver a monarca abatido, mientras Ryouta corrió en busca de un curandero para tratar la hemorragia.

Con su último aliento de vida, alzó su mano y acarició las mejillas de su hija, haciendo a un lado las lágrimas desenfrenadas que no cesaban de brotar.

–Me lo merezco –dijo su débil voz–. Siempre supe que tarde o temprano pagaría las consecuencias de mis actos, y que el precio por conceder mi deseo sería demasiado alto como para que mi propia vida sirviera de pago…

»No llores, hija mía… el cristal me lo advirtió hace mucho… la deuda que se obtiene por retroceder el tiempo… y cambiar el futuro es… mucho más de lo que cualquiera… podría cancelar…

Ese mismo día fueron las exequias de los reyes de Dianalund, dejando a dos huérfanos a su suerte y un trono vacío que, tres días más tarde fue reclamado por el joven soberano de Roslev, Makoto Hanamiya, y de paso dejar destrucción, muerte y desesperación por doquier.

Los tres huyeron lo más lejos que pudieron, intentando no dejar rastros para que los perseguidores que el tirano de Roslev puso tras sus pasos los alcanzaran. No tenían dudas al respecto, si eran capturados serían asesinados sin vacilaciones.

Transcurrieron meses desde que la desgracia cayó sobre su familia y su reino ya extinto. Satsuki lo único que deseaba era ver la cabeza del maldito infeliz que le arrebató todo rodar por el suelo, y ser desmenuzada lentamente por los animales salvajes.

–Hay que encontrarlo –dijo un día, ganándose las miradas inquisitivas de ambos muchachos–. El cristal, hay que encontrarlo y retroceder el tiempo hasta ese momento. Estaríamos preparados y no nos sorprenderían del mismo modo… p-podríamos… ¡tomar medidas anticipadas! Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido y… ¡Y entonces-!

–No, Satsuki. Ni siquiera sabemos si es real, puede que haya sido un mero delirio de tu padre en sus últimos momentos y-.

La chica se aproximó y lo bofeteó en el rostro, volteando su cabeza por la fuerza del impacto.

–Nunca… te atrevas a repetir eso en mi presencia… ¡Nunca!

–Momoicchi… Aominecchi tiene razón… ustedes mismos dijeron que, según nuestro padre el precio era demasiado alto. No tengo idea de qué deseó, pero sin importar lo que haya sido… puede que le haya costado la vida a nuestros padres.

–Me niego a seguir huyendo sin hacer nada al respecto. No podemos continuar así, sin rumbo fijo y sin la certeza de que el día de mañana no nos encontrarán…

Tras algunos días de viaje llegaron hasta Karise. El trayecto fue difícil, atravesaron las montañas nevadas en pleno invierno y al momento de llegar Kise había enfermado y la fiebre parecía estar consumiéndolo de a poco. Se hospedaron en un hostal de bajo costo. La chica corrió hasta la herbolaria más cercana en busca de alguna medicina y Aomine se quedó cuidándolo, tratando por todos los medios que permaneciera en cama.

–Kise –susurró mientras con una mano removía los rubios cabellos empapados por el sudor. Su piel ardía de un modo alarmante y la angustia de no poder hacer nada más que esperar a la muchacha se acrecentaba más y más–. No te atrevas a morir en este lugar, idiota. Satsuki no sería capaz de soportarlo… y yo nunca podría perdonártelo…

–Aominecchi –sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, encontrándose con la expresión adolorida del otro joven. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar desde sus ojos claros–. Por favor no me dejes… no quiero morir… no quiero morir así…

Daiki lo ayudó a sentarse y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentía el aliento cálido de Kise al respirar agitadamente en su cuello. Tenía miedo, por primera vez tenía miedo y parecía que en cualquier momento el rubio iba a desvanecerse entre sus brazos, volviéndose un ser etéreo y desapareciendo como la niebla matutina en cuanto sale el sol. Ryouta seguía sollozando en sin emitir sonido alguno; sus continuos suspiros y silenciosas lágrimas caían sobre su pecho, dejando los trazos húmedos que descendían desde sus ojos hinchados. Aomine lentamente se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos; con extrema suavidad se acercó su rostro al del joven y depositó un imperceptible beso en una de sus mejillas humedecidas. Sus labios continuaron viajando por su semblante hasta llegar a su boca, dejando un casto beso sobre ella.

Lo sabía, ese era el método que siempre funcionaba para que dejara de llorar.

Por primera vez no supo diferenciar si el color carmín en su tez se debía a la pena que sintió en ese momento o a la fiebre. Una vez más lo estrechó entre sus brazos y le murmuró al oído.

–Te lo juro. Nunca voy a permitir que eso ocurra…

Algunos minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió, Momoi ingresó al cuarto con una bolsa de papel en una de sus manos y en la otra un voluminoso libro.

Sin siquiera fijarse que su amigo aún abrazaba a su hermano, se dispuso a preparar la medicina que trajo consigo. Un bebedizo turbio y oscuro llenaba una jarra de madera y fue dejada al alcance del menor.

–Bebe –ordenó. Kise aguantó con todas las fuerzas que le restaban el asco y las ganas de vomitarlo, y lo tragó por completo.

En cosa de horas la fiebre disminuyó y el muchacho se encontraba casi completamente recuperado. Cuando vieron que los efectos de la poción fueron efectivos, la chica les acercó el libro para que lo vieran junto a ella.

Su cubierta era de cuero blanco, con sus esquinas cubiertas de metal y remachadas, pero sin arruinar los grabados decorativos de estas. El título del libro alguna vez estuvo escrito con tinta negra, sin embargo la cubierta ahora se hallaba tan gastada y envejecida que apenas era legible. Abrió la página que tenía apartada y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

–El Cristal del Tiempo. Transcurría el año 503 de la Primera Era Solar cuando un alquimista conocido como Hermes Trimegisto describió la existencia de este artefacto, ubicado en la localidad de Arthon. Según se dice, éste puede transportarte a cualquier época de la historia deseada siempre y cuando un precio equivalente al tiempo transcurrido sea pagado. Los únicos capaces de recordar la vida anterior antes de poner en funcionamiento el mecanismo serán aquellos que se encuentren en la recámara del cristal. Más abajo se adjunta un mapa con la ubicación precisa.

–No puedo creer que aún insistas con eso…

–Sin importar cuánto te quejes, estoy completamente decidida a encontrarlo, Dai-chan. Pondré fin a esto con mis propias manos, sin importar lo que me cueste…

* * *

Había anochecido cuando Aomine terminó con aquel fragmento del relato. Kise parecía haber perdido toda reacción. Simplemente mordía su labio inferior y contemplaba los rescoldos ardientes que quedaron tras consumirse los maderos. El mayor cambió de posición y se sentó a su lado.

–¿Qué… éramos… nosotros?

Su hilo de voz se perdió al confundirse con el sonido de la brisa. Aomine no respondió, simplemente sonrió para sí mismo y luego sujetó su rostro con ambas manos, lo giró en dirección hacia él. Besó sus suaves labios y luego agregó:

–Es hora de regresar.

Al presentarse nuevamente en el castillo encontraron que en él reinaba una profunda conmoción. Tanto hombres como mujeres parecían estar nerviosos y nadie se atrevía a decirles lo acontecido. Ambos fueron directo al salón principal y hallaron a la reina leyendo una carta, de pie en medio del salón. A un costado permanecía un hombre ataviado con una armadura oscura y una delgada espada colgaba a uno de sus costados, aún en su funda. Aomine lo reconoció de inmediato y podría jurar que la mujer también lo había hecho.

–¿Así que esta época nos ha alcanzado, no es así Satsuki?

–Eso parece, Dai-chan.

Rápidamente Kise comprendió la situación. Intentando no ser notado, se acercó a uno de los guardias y le solicitó su arma por un instante. De no ser porque Daiki le había contado esa parte de la historia hace unas horas atrás, muy probablemente hubiera permanecido pasmado mientras toda la situación continuaba desarrollándose.

–Sin importar lo que tu aborrecible gobernante desee… mi respuesta seguirá siendo un no rotundo. Si desea una guerra, la tendrá, ¡mas nunca esperen que nos rindamos sin hacer nada por defendernos!

–Es una pena que haya decidido eso, mi señora…

El hombre no fue capaz de alcanzar la empuñadura de su espada cuando percibió el frío filo de la espada que el príncipe sujetaba entre sus manos, y la hoja plateada de la daga que el moreno tenía escondida entre sus vestimentas. El sujeto alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos fríos y encolerizados de la reina, y antes de poder decir algo, fue apuñalado por ella en medio del vientre.

–Envíenle la cabeza de esta escoria a Makoto Hanamiya… la primera vez fue sencillo, pero ahora que ese infeliz se ha adjudicado el título de rey no tendremos segundas oportunidades. ¡Preparen sus armas, en tres días la armada de Roslev estará fuera de nuestros muros y nos atacarán sin piedad alguna! ¡Todo aquél en condiciones de luchar atacará a sangre fría a esos malnacidos! ¡Los ciudadanos deben ser evacuados y resguardados, protegeremos nuestro honor y nuestra libertad!

La exclamación de excitación por parte de todos los caballeros ahí presentes fue enérgica. Desde un comienzo Kise escuchó la historia de Aomine con una mezcla de curiosidad e incredulidad, pero ahora acababa de comprobar que era todo verdad. En ese instante solo esperaba que el curandero que Daiki llamó llegara pronto para sanar su herida, y que esta vez la historia fuera diferente para todos ellos: victoriosos ante esta intromisión y sin más desgracias que lamentar.

* * *

_Es un poco más largo que el anterior, por la simple razón de que mañana salgo de vacaciones y no regresaré en unas cuantas semanas. Intentaré escribir algo cuando me encuentre por allá, e intentaré subirlo en cuanto pueda._

_Nuevamente gracias por leer y por sus comentarios c:_


	4. IV

**IV**

Los vientos de la calamidad se sentían en cada rincón de Dianalund, anunciando la víspera de una batalla que se aproximaba a una velocidad descomunal y nadie podía asegurar si este nuevo capítulo en la historia del reino tendría un final feliz, o acabaría en tragedia. Desde que la cabeza del asesino enviado por el soberano de Roslev fue regresada hacia él, en todo momento hubo centinelas adosados en las gruesas murallas y torres que circundaban al reino, siempre atentos ante alguna anomalía en los alrededores. Hombres ataviados de sus brillantes armaduras, cotas de mallas y sobre todo el metal una pechera de tela verde cuyo emblema nacional, un león sobrepuesto sobre una gran flor de lis, lucía soberbio y orgulloso bordado en hebras blancas y doradas.

Al segundo día del plazo propuesto por Momoi, el vigía designado de turno hizo llamar a su señora. Al parecer un emisario proveniente de tierras lejanas con buenas nuevas había llegado hasta ellos.

El hombre montaba un caballo negro y vestía una larga y gruesa capa azul oscuro que ocultaba el resto de sus ropajes. Desde las alturas, lo único realmente notorio era la palidez de su piel y el claro color de sus ojos que hacían juego con el de su cabello, cubierto por un sombrero de cuero negro. El guardia, al recibir la pronta respuesta de la reina, mandó a que aquél personaje fuera escoltado hasta la presencia de su majestad sin mayores demoras.

El salón del trono contaba con un largo mesón a un costado, junto a un gran vitral de vivos colores. Sobre él permanecía estirado un amplio mapa dibujado con tinta negra en papel pergamino y algunas figuras de madera que simbolizaban las tropas del reino; y de pie junto a todo esto se hallaban la emperatriz, el príncipe y su protector. Todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la entrada cuando ambas puertas se abrieron por completo; el forastero se quitó su sombrero para que pudieran ver su rostro con claridad.

–Mis respetos, su Alteza.

–¡Tetsu-kun!

–¡Tetsu! No esperaba que llegaras tan temprano –el moreno se apresuró a su encuentro y lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo–. ¿Todo bien?

–Así es, Aomine-kun. Traigo noticias para usted también, Momoi-san.

–¡Tetsu-kun! por favor deja las formalidades conmigo.

El hombre le ofreció una leve sonrisa a la joven.

–Mis disculpas.

Ambos continuaron acercándose hasta la mesa, y tan pronto el recién llegado pudo estar frente al príncipe, sus inexpresivos ojos brillaron con un imperceptible destello de amargura.

–Kise-kun... me alegra mucho poder verte. He venido a solucionar el problema con tu pierna, además de otra cosa.

–Sin rodeos, Tetsu. Suéltalo de una vez.

El hombre siguió sonriendo.

–He enviado un espía a confirmar la posición de las tropas de Hanamiya, el tiempo esperado por Momoi-san era el indicado, pero afortunadamente debo decir que se han retrasado debido a las inclemencias del clima. Sé que no tengo derecho alguno en tomarme ciertas atribuciones respecto a este conflicto, pero dado el hecho de que mis intereses personales se han visto comprometidos es que he decidido que el reino de Vanmark los ayudará. Mis hombres llegarán al anochecer, lamento mi repentina intromisión sin antes consultarlo con ustedes.

–Tetsu-kun, agradezco todo esto, pero… ¿qué hizo que decidieras esto tan repentinamente?

Él repasó los dibujos del mapa con la yema de sus pálidos dedos, y sin alzar la mirada respondió:

–Hace unos días era un rumor, no obstante hoy me han confirmado la identidad de quien comanda el ejército que se avecina… y no se trata de nadie más que Kagami-kun…

Satsuki llevó ambas manos hasta su rostro, sin conseguir ocultar su espanto. Aomine bajó la mirada y le ofreció una profunda disculpa, en tanto Ryouta contemplaba la situación, sintiéndose totalmente ajeno. No transcurrió mucho para que el viajero solicitara su presencia en una habitación privada y alejada de todo el mundo para sanar su herida de una vez.

Kise descubrió su muslo herido y esperó expectante ante las acciones del otro sujeto.

–Sólo Kuroko está bien.

–¿Eh?

–¿No sabes cómo llamarme, no es cierto?

Asintió apenado. Debía reconocer que cuando llegó, sintió cierta desconfianza ante la presencia de Kuroko, y sin notarlo estaba cayendo muy lentamente en una grata familiaridad que en realidad debió haber rechazado desde el primer instante. Dio un fuerte sobresalto cuando notó que el extraño había aparecido a su lado, sujetando con una mano una pequeña caja de metal y con la otra, un libro ya bastante arrugado. De la caja extrajo otro extraño ungüento y antes de aplicarlo sobre la carne viva, dijo:

–No se ve tan mal. He de suponer que el color actual se debe a la medicina que le entregué a Aomine-kun –aplicó con suavidad una generosa cantidad y abrió el libro en una página marcada previamente– _Berreskuratu_ –fue lo que pronunció en un susurro y la herida sanó por sí sola.

–¡Cómo hiciste eso!

Kuroko le sonrió afable.

–Puede que en la actualidad me encuentre a pasos y en línea directa de la sucesión del trono de Vanmark, pero en una vida anterior fui por mucho tiempo el aprendiz de un curandero… quien sabía un poco de medicina, mucho de alquimia y bastante de magia. Quizás en un futuro llegue una época en que diferentes ramas se separen de la alquimia, pero por Io pronto todo es una misma disciplina –sus ojos claros como el cielo contemplaron al ahora inexpresivo rostro del joven príncipe, quien no pareció inmutarse ante lo que acababa de oír–. ¿Alguien ya te contó la historia?

–Sólo una parte.

–¿Fue Aomine-kun? –Kise tardó un poco en responder, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Kuroko sonrió–. Ya veo.

–En este preciso momento no sé qué creer… Todo el asunto de la magia parecía absurdo hasta el momento en que Aominecchi apareció de la nada con esa historia sobre cambiar el curso del tiempo, y de pronto llega un soldado de Roslev a asesinar a mi hermana al igual que en su relato y-y ahora curas la herida que me estaba matando de dolor en cuestión de segundos… hay tantas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y yo… ¡simplemente no sé nada! Creo haber llegado al punto de dudar de mi propia identidad. También siento que de la persona que habla Aominecchi es una que nunca seré capaz de ser, además-

Kise fue silenciado por un leve golpe del libro sobre su cabeza. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la expresión seria de Kuroko y se sintió culpable por descargar todas sus inquietudes al mismo tiempo.

–Nunca vuelvas a repetir que el Kise-kun de ese entonces no es el mismo de ahora. Nunca –se sentó junto al príncipe, aún con el libro entre sus manos–. No existe algo como una _versión alternativa de nosotros_, mucho menos una realidad paralela a la nuestra. Si bien muchas cosas se vieron alteradas, eso no quita el hecho de que cada uno de nosotros es exactamente el mismo de la última vez. Sé de lo que te estoy hablando porque lo había aprendido con Midorima-kun. El problema es que lo entendí muy tarde. La única diferencia que veo en el Kise-kun de antes y el de ahora, es que antes eras entusiasta y alegre sin importar lo que ocurriese, en cambio ahora pareces deprimido por todo y no haces nada por evitarlo.

–Heh, Kurokocchi habla como una persona muy madura.

–Kise-kun, en realidad soy seis años mayor que tú.

La mandíbula desencajada del rubio y sus orbes dorados abiertos a más no poder fueron un indicio sumamente cómico para el hombre de que en efecto, la esencia de Kise era aún la misma que conoció.

–Creí que nunca tendría la oportunidad de hablar contigo una vez más –dijo al fin, tras un largo silencio y siempre con su enigmática sonrisa posada en sus labios–. Me alegro de que haya sido posible.

–Hey, Kuroko…

Por favor llámame como lo hiciste anteriormente, Kise-kun.

–Lo siento –suspiró apenado–. Kurokocchi, ¿quién es esa persona de la que hablaste en el salón?

Levantó sus cejas mientras pronunció el nombre de Kagami. Al obtener una respuesta afirmativa, aferró sus dedos al libro y prosiguió:

–Él fue un muy buen amigo; incluso hasta el día de hoy lo sigo considerando como una persona muy preciada.

–¿Cómo es que terminó siendo parte de la armada de Roslev?

–Bueno, me temo que en gran parte es mi culpa. También soy responsable de este retroceso temporal y que la historia haya cambiado –sus ojos claros observaron el espacio ocupado por los maderos en la chimenea apagada. Con un chasquido de sus dedos murmuró la palabra _sute_, y las flamas se encendieron–. Este también es un pequeño truco de Midorima-kun, si gustas puedo contarte mi parte de la historia hasta el punto donde se cruzaron nuestros caminos.

* * *

Shintarou Midorima era un enigma viviente que nadie en el mundo estaba dispuesto a descifrar. Se rumoreaba que su edad rondaba los dos mil años, pero a pesar de su joven apariencia la verdad era que él mismo había perdido la cuenta una vez había alcanzado los cuatro mil quinientos.

Los aldeanos de la pequeña e insignificante villa de Drösden, en medio de la nada y llamada igual que la montaña en cuya falda estaba asentado el poblado, solían hablar a diario sobre sus excentricidades, si lo habían visto en el bosque cercano recolectando hierbas de dudoso origen o si lo habían encontrado a orillas de la cascada hablando con los peces. Los cuchicheos podían durar meses entre cada aparición del ermitaño, sin embargo a él parecía no importarle en lo absoluto si su persona era motivo de charla. Su morada quedaba, según decían pero nunca nadie lo había confirmado, en algún punto en medio del bosque, entre el inicio del sendero a la cumbre de la montaña y el camino que conducía a los acantilados al oeste del pueblo. Sí, efectivamente la extensión de terreno acotada donde podría localizarse su hogar era tan amplia que con facilidad podrían construirse seis aldeas del mismo tamaño, una tras otra, y aunque se trataba de una localidad de casi setecientos habitantes.

En dicho poblado solían abundar los huérfanos dejados por las guerras de países vecinos y niños abandonados que sólo Dios sabía dónde estuvieron antes. Este último era el caso de Tetsuya Kuroko de nueve años y Taiga Kagami de once.

¿Y qué tienen que ver estos dos niños con el ya mencionado ermitaño? Bueno, el simple hecho de que estos dos mocosos fueron la causa de que el brujo estuviera en boca de todos por última vez.

El orfanato local estaba saturado, sólo los afortunados dormían ahí pero había que prácticamente luchar por un plato de guiso aguado e insípido. A diario Kuroko perdía su ración a causa de su falta de presencia, y a diario Kagami peleaba con otros huérfanos mayores que él para conseguir la comida de su amigo. Rara vez lo lograba y siempre resultaba lastimado. Como cada vez que esto ocurría, los niños se encaminaban montaña arriba junto al río para lavar las heridas del mayor.

–Lo siento, Kagami-kun.

–No te disculpes, idiota. Es mi deber.

En aquella oportunidad en que el más pequeño se dirigía a recoger hierbas medicinales, fue que se topó con el hombre de anteojos. No se dijeron nada, simplemente se miraron por largo rato hasta que Taiga apareció entre los matorrales en busca del menor.

–¿Es usted el mago del que la gente habla? –soltó de pronto el pequeño Tetsuya.

–¡Kuroko, no le hables!

Pero no hubo respuesta de nadie, a excepción de los estómagos de ambos niños que protestaban sin decoro.

Midorima se perdió entre la espesura y los pequeños regresaron a orilla del río a machacar las plantas y aplicarlas sobre las heridas del pelirrojo, cuando el sabio apareció de la nada y les dejó dos cuentos con estofado caliente.

–No es que me importe si comen o no, sólo lo dejaré ahí…

Los dos se quedaron mirando extrañados al percatarse de que Midorima se marchó del mismo modo que llegó y se dieron prisa en engullir el alimento mientras estuviera aún caliente, luego corrieron a toda prisa tras el brujo.

–¡¿Por qué me siguieron?! –Midorima seguía caminando a toda velocidad mientras los dos menores hacían sus mayores esfuerzos por seguirle el paso.

–Queríamos regresarle sus cosas –contestó Tetsuya.

–Pues nadie les pidió que lo hicieran.

–Tampoco nadie nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos.

–¡¿Por qué no regresan al lugar de donde salieron?!

Los niños se detuvieron y se quedaron mirando un momento. Kuroko agachó la cabeza y se ocultó tras Kagami, entonces el mayor respondió por él:

–Porque no tenemos ningún lugar al que regresar. No tendremos muchos años, pero hemos pasado toda nuestra vida en las calles, mendigando para poder comer, _señor_.

Y por primera vez en siglos, Midorima recordó cómo se sentía la mezcla del miedo, desesperación y frustración que esos ojos rojos al borde de las lágrimas reflejaban. En ese instante lo había decidido, que esos dos estarían bajo su cuidado, pero no porque él también se sintiera solo o porque le hubieran tocado una fibra sensible, claro que no.

Los años fueron pasando con rapidez y los dos pequeños crecieron con velocidad. Kagami comenzó a entrenarse en el manejo de la espada y Kuroko, a pesar de _no llevarse especialmente bien _con Midorima, aprendió bastante sobre plantas, fabricación de pomadas curativas y otras pociones. El ermitaño notó que el menor tenía aptitudes para aprender magia… pero no. Desde lo que ocurrió la última vez se había jurado a sí mismo que nunca más tendría otro aprendiz, porque después de todo, todo el tiempo, esfuerzo y lealtad depositados en esa persona fueron en vano, y él no estaba dispuesto a que su espalda fuera nuevamente apuñalada y sus emociones hechas añicos. O eso intentó. A la larga terminó por enseñarle uno o dos encantamientos en caso de que Taiga se lastimara.

Cuando Kuroko ya había cumplido los veinte, ocurrió un acontecimiento que cambió su vida y la de Kagami –ahora de veintidós– para siempre. Ambos se encontraban en medio del bosque de Drösden recolectando algunas plantas que el brujo le había encargado a Kuroko para fabricar una nueva poción cuando una joven muchacha de cabellera y ojos color rosa se estrelló contra ellos.

–¡Ayúdenme por favor! –gritaba y lloraba al mismo tiempo, sus manos temblaban y su voz se quebraba con cada palabra que pronunciaba– ¡Atraparon a Dai-chan y mi hermano menor está herido, nos matarán a los tres!

Kagami le ordenó a Kuroko que permaneciera con la chica mientras él corrió sin dudar en la dirección que ella señaló. Y en efecto, otro adolescente de piel morena yacía malherido en el suelo en tanto un soldado que presentaba la cresta real de Roslev en su pecho, levantaba su espada para asestar el golpe de gracia. Taiga corrió en su contra y con un rápido movimiento desenvainó su espada y le cercenó la mano, haciendo que la espada aún empuñada volara por los aires envuelta en un chorro de sangre. El inhumano alarido de dolor alertó a los compañeros del soldado y pronto una decena de hombres se preparaban para atacar a Kagami, rodeándolo y dejando a un lado al muchacho que hacía lo que podía para mantenerse de pie.

–Vamos, no me hagan desperdiciar mi tiempo… ¡Denme todo lo que tengan!

Tetsuya terminaba de vendar a un joven de catorce años que ahora permanecía inconsciente en los brazos de su hermana cuando a lo lejos un enorme resplandor bañó a todo el bosque, sumiéndolo en un profundo y sepulcral silencio. Las aves dejaron de cantar, el viento dejó de soplar y a la distancia, el antes potente rugir del río ahora parecía un débil murmullo.

Una vez terminó y pudo ver con claridad, corrió en la dirección donde el estallido ocurrió, a pesar de que la muchacha le suplicó que no la dejara atrás. Prácticamente olvidó cómo respirar al presenciar aquella escena: el otro muchacho al que la chica se refería, retiraba una espada desde la espalda de uno de los soldados. Todos los demás yacían muertos, diseminados en el suelo con horribles cortes que dejaban la carne expuesta al exterior, charcos de sangre por doquier y a un costado de todos ellos estaba Kagami, de rodillas y cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos.

–¿Kagami-kun? –Kuroko se acercó con cautela, con un suave movimiento sujetó el rostro de Taiga y retiró su mano. Un grito mudo escapó de su garganta al percatarse de que él continuaba con sus ojos cerrados y aún así de estos escurrían lágrimas de sangre–. ¡Kagami-kun!

–¿Kuroko, eres tú? Mierda… y-yo no… t-traté de abrir mis ojos pero n-no puedo… ¡no puedo ver!

El cielo oscureció y la lluvia torrencial cayó repentinamente. El lugar más seguro para refugiarse era la casa del ermitaño. En ese lugar, Satsuki, Ryouta y Daiki le contarían todo.

Horas más tarde Midorima regresó a su hogar, encontrándose con la hoguera ardiendo y un grupo de personas que no conocía y a Tetsuya vendando los ojos de Kagami.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –dejó su morral lleno de botellas de colores que traía sobre la mesa, sin tener mayor cuidado si las esparcía por todas partes– ¡Kuroko!

–Midorima-kun… Kagami-kun, sus ojos… ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Por lo general él hubiera respondido que no le importaba o que no era su problema; hizo a un lado a Tetsuya y revisó a Taiga. Sus manos repasaron sus párpados cerrados. Nada. Las cuencas de sus ojos estaban vacías. Meneó la cabeza, para pesar del resto.

–Lo siento mucho –dijo la muchacha–. Todo es nuestra culpa…

–No digas eso, Momoi-san. No podíamos quedarnos sin hacer nada y dejar que les hicieran daño.

–Tiene razón –agregó Taiga–. Esto no es nada; lo importante es que ahora se encuentran a salvo.

Kise le entregó al brujo los restos un pequeño frasco que fue detonado directamente en el rostro de Kagami y que fue además el causante del resplandor. Él abrió los ojos estupefacto. Ese símbolo tallado en el cristal. Parecía imposible, después de tantos años y aún así…

–Takao…

Una antigua ira enceguecida lo invadió por completo.

–Así que Roslev, ¿no es así?

Midorima ignoró toda palabra proveniente de Kagami y Kuroko. Les dio algunas instrucciones y por último le dejó uno de sus libros de magia al de ojos claros. Él era una persona reservada que poseía la experiencia y la madurez que sólo los años te entregan, y nunca solía involucrarse con los problemas del resto. Pero esta vez se haría cargo del problema que estos tres niños traían a cuesta. Esta vez era personal.

* * *

–Esa fue la última vez que vimos a Midorima-kun con vida en ese entonces. Luego de que alcanzamos el cristal, me vi en la situación de que me había convertido en el primogénito del rey de Vanmark, y años más tarde me encontré con Aomine-kun, pero él, que fue parte de la nobleza, despertó siendo hijo de un humilde campesino. Y Kagami-kun –Kuroko hizo una pausa bastante larga, dudando sobre lo que debía decir–… No lo había encontrado hasta el día de hoy. Y sobre Midorima-kun; cuando tuve edad suficiente para adentrarme en las lejanías de Vanmark pude comprobar que su casa seguía en el mismo lugar. En un comienzo no parecía estar dispuesto a escucharme, pero en cuanto le mencioné el cristal del tiempo… Él es quien me ha mantenido al corriente de los movimientos de Hanamiya.

–¿Él es el responsable de los cambios climáticos que los han retrasado?

Kuroko sonrió.

–Me temo que es una gran probabilidad.

* * *

Al anochecer, los hombres del príncipe de Vanmark arribaron a Dianalund. Estaba agradecido de que Kuroko se haya tomado la molestia de contarle parte de la historia. Lo entendía a la perfección; un sinfín de cosas habían cambiado –para bien o para mal– y ya no se trataba solamente de él. Eran muchas las personas a las cuales sus vidas fueron distorsionadas y necesitaba con extrema urgencia entender el por qué. Pero por el momento no había tiempo. Una batalla campal estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

* * *

(Oh Dio' mío' con cada capítulo me voy alargando más)

Largas y agotadoras vacaciones...

He regresado. Creo que hay algunas cosas que no quedaron del todo bien explicadas en este capítulo, supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando uno lo escribe mientras viaja y en el teléfono, pero bueno... Dije que lo tendría listo para mi regreso.

Puede que la historia vaya un poco lenta, pero bleh, lo único que puedo decir es que pretendo ir subiéndole el autoestima y la seguridad en sí mismo a Kise, por ello es que todo el blah blah de ahora era necesario.

Bien, se agradece la paciencia y que continúen leyendo. Agradecimientos especiales a aquellos que se toman cinco minutos en dejar algún comentario, Lucía, mika, Luca, Palomis de mi cucharón, rinachi, siempre son bien recibidos c:!


	5. V

**V**

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que las tropas que trajo consigo el príncipe de Vanmark se asentaron en los barracones de los soldados de Dianalund y en sus patios de entrenamiento, y había transcurrido casi un día desde que Midorima, el brujo, hiciera su acto de presencia sorpresivo para dar su informe final sobre la situación. Según sus estimaciones, sería en cuestión de horas para que la armada de Roslev fuera visible en el horizonte. Lo había decidido en conjunto con Kuroko; él tomaría la mayor parte de los hombres reunidos y se presentaría en el frente de batalla, mientras que ella, con ayuda del hechicero, permanecería en la ciudadela para protegerla.

Momoi deambulaba por los pasillos que separaban el lugar donde sus soldados se encontraban revisando el estado de sus armaduras, afilando sus espadas, contando las flechas y tensando las cuerdas de sus arcos. El sonido hueco emitido por los tacones de sus zapatillas se ahogaba entre el rugir del acero al rojo vivo en las forjas de los herreros. Continuaba andando y repasando punto por punto lo que su secretario a su lado le iba indicando, tachando aquellas cosas que ya estaban listas y destacando aquellas otras que aún necesitaban más tiempo. Medicinas, acopio de alimentos y agua para los ciudadanos que fueron refugiados en una zona segura y lejos de la ciudad, materiales para reparar el equipamiento de los soldados, pero sobre todo, asegurarse de que su hermano permaneciera lejos de la zona de batalla.

–Mi Señora –habló de pronto Sakurai, sujetando con mayor fuerza el pergamino entre sus manos–. Comprendo que la seguridad del príncipe es importante, pero debo recordarle que el joven Señor también posee entrenamiento militar, no debería subestimar sus habilidades.

Momoi se detuvo y volteó hacia su escriba, dirigiéndole una no muy amigable mirada, la cual hizo que él se postrara ante sus pies y le profesara un sinfín de frenéticas disculpas, llamando la atención de sus tropas.

–Por favor, levántate –sonrió apenada ante el espectáculo que el hombre continuaba haciendo ante la mirada de todo el mundo–. Conozco mejor que nadie las habilidades de Ki-chan, después de todo fui yo quien insistió que fuera instruido en combate desde que era niño. Pero esto es diferente. Como la máxima autoridad del reino, tengo el deber de permanecer en todo momento con ustedes si la ciudad llega a ser atacada. Si algo me ocurriera a mí, Ryouta sería el único que podría mantener a nuestra gente unida y nuestro reino a flote. Velo por su seguridad por el bien de los ciudadanos, Sakurai-kun.

–Su Majestad, l–lo c–comprendo, ¡lo siento!

Dos hombres se aproximaron a ellos, haciendo que el resto de los soldados regresaran a sus propios asuntos. Uno de ellos era el Teniente General de caballería ligera de Dianalund, Junpei Hyuuga, y el otro era el Mayor General de caballería pesada de Vanmark, Teppei Kiyoshi.

–Su Alteza, por favor perdónelo –habló Kiyoshi–. Al igual que todo el mundo, se encuentra nervioso con la situación.

–Lo entiendo a la perfección –replicó ella al cabo de un rato–. No crean que no me hallo del mismo modo, me siento horrible con sólo pensar en que son ustedes los que pondrán sus vidas en riesgo mientras yo estaré tras una mesa, simplemente coordinando… Mis más sinceras disculpas con todos ustedes, no se merecen todo esto –Satsuki bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior–. No pido que entiendan cómo, pero esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

–No somos nadie para cuestionar sus mandatos –dijo Hyuuga, alzando la voz para que pudiera ser oído entre todo el bullicio. Sus manos enguantadas estrujaron el largo arco de madera que traía consigo, y acomodando sus anteojos agregó:– Es preferible morir luchando que dejarse asesinar sin hacer nada al respecto. Como ciudadano y servidor suyo, también poseo una familia a la cual deseo proteger a toda costa. Ninguna gota de sangre será derramada en vano, eso se lo juro.

La reina no fue capaz de responder ante aquellas palabras. Sonrió agradecida y le indicó a su asistente que la acompañara, aún quedaban algunas cosas que hacer. Mientras tanto, Hyuuga parecía molesto con el Mayor General de Vanmark. Ya fuera por ansiedad o temor, sus manos no habían dejado de temblar en días y el imbécil que tenía a su lado continuaba sonriendo como si nada ocurriera.

–Eres de lo peor –fue todo lo que le dijo una vez Momoi se había perdido de vista.

–¿Huh? ¿Y eso por qué?

–¿Acaso eres estúpido? Este lugar se convertirá en las puertas del infierno. Odio admitir que se me pone la carne de gallina por tan solo pensar en lo que ocurrirá… ¡Sin embargo, tú! –Junpei lo golpeó en un brazo con uno de los extremos del arco–, ¡desde que llegaste has estado con esa maldita sonrisa en tu rostro! ¡Ahora comprendo por qué todo el mundo te llama _Corazón de Hierro_! ¡Ni siquiera eso, _Corazón Vacío_ yo te llamaría, apostaría lo que sea a que no estás sintiendo absolutamente nada ante esta situación!

Teppei frunció el ceño ante los reclamos del otro hombre. Odiaba profundamente ese apodo.

–Te equivocas –respondió con un tono serio y seco–. Cada vez que un grupo de hombres son puestos a mi disposición para ser entrenados, ¿sabes qué les digo? –No esperó a que el de lentes le respondiera, simplemente continuó hablando con una expresión dura en el rostro–, que es el momento de divertirse y aprender de ello. Pero ahora estoy aterrorizado ante la idea de tener que verlos morir uno a uno en las manos de las bestias de Roslev. Si pudiera hacer algo para no ver caer a ninguno de los tuyos, o de los míos, lo haría. Pero no es así… lo único que podemos hacer es dar todo de nosotros por el bien de una causa mayor.

»Somos soldados, Hyuuga. Caballeros que les debemos nuestra lealtad y devoción a quienes son nuestros líderes –Kiyoshi le dio la espalda y comenzó a ajustar los guantaletes de metal a sus manos–. Puede que parezca tranquilo, pero no es así. Y del mismo modo, te aseguro que Kuroko se halla igual que todos nosotros.

–¿Lealtad y devoción? ¿Y el respeto qué? Como tu futuro rey, no deberías llamarlo de ese modo.

–Puede que tengas razón, pero Kuroko es algo más que un miembro de la realeza –Hyuuga alzó una ceja y lo observaba expectante–. Él es un amigo, de todos nosotros.

* * *

Sus ojos claros como el cielo continuaban mirando fijamente el fluctuar de las flamas de las antorchas que yacían depositadas sobre los muros del corredor de piedra. Desde que anocheció permanecía sentado en una de las ventanas, pensando en el día de mañana. A todos sus hombres se les dio la misma orden: acabar con todos los que osaran a trasgredir su línea de defensa y alcanzar la ciudad, y si era posible, capturar con vida al General enemigo. Midorima les había dado otro dato de suma importancia: el estratega militar que se estaba junto a Kagami era Kentarou Seto, las cosas no serían tan fáciles como deseaba que fueran.

Horas más tarde se le unió Aomine. Se sentó a su lado y le entregó una jarra con té herbal, según el brujo, lo ayudaría a calmarse.

–Gracias.

–Midorima fue capaz de descubrir la identidad del perpetrador que intentó asesinar a Kise –Kuroko no pareció inmutarse, procedió a beber la infusión en silencio, permitiendo que Aomine prosiguiera con su relato–. ¿Te es conocido el nombre de Kasuya Hara?

–Espía y asesino de Hanamiya –suspiró–. Sin importar lo que se hiciera, esta guerra era completamente inevitable.

–Ganaremos, tenemos a un hechicero muy poderoso de nuestro lado.

–Ellos también, Aomine–kun. No quiero parecer pesimista, pero todo esto me tiene ansioso. Siento que tal vez necesitaremos de un milagro para no terminar _tan_ mal como se supone que debería ser –su pálida tez parecía resplandecer ante el brillo de las llamaradas, y éstas le otorgaban un misterioso brillo a sus ojos celestes–. Sé que has estado entrenando con Kise-kun a espaldas de Momoi-san, por favor detente. Si haces que él muera en la batalla, harás que todo lo que hemos sacrificado haya sido por nada.

–¡Entonces haremos que el milagro ocurra, Tetsu!

–¿Sabes qué es un milagro? –Por primera vez la fachada de serenidad de Kuroko se desmoronaba ante la mirada atenta y pasmada de Daiki, quien prefirió callar ante la expresión acongojada de su futuro rey–. Un milagro no es más que la voluntad de un dios caprichoso que decide favorecer a unas pocas personas y a otras les arrebata todo lo que tienen, y sólo les ofrece dolor y sufrimiento. Deberías saberlo, Aomine-kun; nosotros conocimos a _ese_ dios… Te lo ruego… no dejes que Kise-kun se presente mañana. Él aún está vivo y junto a ustedes dos, en cambio puede que deba ser yo quien mate a Kagami-kun con mis propias manos, si eso es lo que la voluntad de _ese_ dios preparó para mí –se levantó despacio y le regresó la jarra vacía–. Discúlpame, no pretendía descargarme contigo… Sólo estoy agotado… Me iré a dormir. Nos formaremos en el territorio designado apenas salga el sol.

–Tetsu…

–Sé que ignorarás todo lo que te dije –Kuroko le sonrió con amargura–. Asegúrate de estar a su lado en todo momento, no permitas que algo le ocurra. Momoi-san pondrá tu cabeza sobre una estaca si dejas que salga lastimado.

Kuroko se disponía a regresar a la habitación preparada para él, cuando a la distancia distinguió a Momoi y Kise, caminando en su dirección.

–¡Oh, es Kurokocchi!

_–¿Qué es eso de Kurokocchi?_

_–Es un apodo especial para las personas que estimo –__Kise sonrió._

_–Por favor, déjalo. Es molesto._

Tetsuya sonrió para sí mismo. Con un suave ademán de excusó e ingresó a su habitación. Si tenía suerte, tal vez lograría conciliar el sueño por unas cuatro o cinco horas.

* * *

Al amanecer, los rayos del sol se asomaron desde las montañas que se encontraban tras la ciudad. Los cálculos de Satsuki sobre la distancia a la que debían estar para aprovechar que el sol cegara a sus enemigos eran los adecuados. Aomine esbozó una amplia sonrisa, invisible para el mundo a causa del yelmo de metal que cubría su rostro. «Realmente a esa mujer no se le escapa nada».

Banderas verdes y blancas serpenteaban con la fuerte brisa matutina, dándole la espalda al sol. El escudo del lobo blanco de Vanmark lucía imperioso en las armaduras de sus soldados, a la espera, junto a sus compañeros de Dianalund, del primer movimiento de las tropas enemigas que permanecían formadas a unos trescientos metros de distancia.

Kuroko le pidió a Aomine estar junto a Kiyoshi en la caballería pesada. Kise, vestido como un soldado más, permaneció a su lado esperando el momento indicado por el príncipe de Vanmark para entrar en acción. El Teniente General se encontraba frente a todos los hombres, junto a Tetsuya, alentándolos cuando un miembro de la infantería se acercó a Ryouta.

–Sabía que estarías aquí, Kise.

Era Haizaki. Kise no podía ver su rostro, pero su voz aún era reconocible a pesar del eco metálico generado por el casco.

–Supongo que el gorila que te sigue a todas partes también está aquí, así que seré breve. Tal vez muera hoy –hizo una larga pausa, escuchando fragmentos del discurso de Kiyoshi– , y quiero decirte que realmente no te odio, las cosas que te decía… eran simplemente por joder. Mantén tu trasero con vida; si haces llorar a tu hermana regresaré desde mi sepultura y te mataré yo mismo.

Entonces regresó a su ubicación. Kise, por primera vez se sintió mal por él. Haizaki tenía razón, la infantería era siempre la que presentaba más bajas… por ser los primeros en ir al combate.

* * *

Centenares de banderas y pendones negros se agitaban en el lado contrario del terreno. Los hombres ya estaban alineados en formación de ataque según la estrategia diseñada por Seto, mientras que él y dos personas más continuaban en el interior de una tienda de campaña, a espaldas de las tropas.

–Realmente no creí que tomaran la hora del alba para usar el sol a su favor –anunció el hombre del lunar en la frente, golpeando la mesa–. Bueno, no importa. Estaba dentro de mis cálculos esa posibilidad.

–¿En serio crees que es un _pequeño detalle_? Kentarou, hay innumerables registros de guerras que se han perdido a causa de nimiedades como esas, tal vez sería mejor que nos retiráramos –el estratega miró encolerizado al hombre de ojos grises, mas éste sonrió, mostrándole sus blancos dientes y ajustando la capucha negra de la larga capa que cubría su sotana–. Era una broma.

–¡Ya déjate de bromas, Takao! ¡¿Por qué pareciera que siempre intentas que fracasemos a propósito?! ¡¿De qué lado está tu lealtad, maldito brujo?!

–Oh, pues… de mi lado.

–¡Silencio!

El grito de Kagami estalló en sus oídos como el rugido de una fiera salvaje. Sus ojos rojos repasaron el rostro de ambos hombres, asegurándose de que ninguno se atreviera a emitir alguna palabra. Después de todo así lo veían, como un depredador salvaje que siempre captura a su presa.

–Esta será la última vez que te lo pregunte, Seto. ¿Afecta en algo que el ejército de Vanmark se haya aliado a ellos?

–Según mis predicciones, apenas aumentarían su resistencia en el campo de batalla un veinte por ciento. No vale la pena desperdiciar hombres en este lugar, hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de que tres cuartos de sus fuerzas se encuentren reunidas al interior de la ciudadela, y mis estimaciones coinciden con las que el mismo Señor Hanamiya había predicho. Recomiendo que dejemos a algunos inútiles de infantería entreteniéndolos para atacar la cuidad por el flanco–

–No.

–¿Perdón? –Kentarou estaba perdiendo la paciencia con su General–. ¡Reconoce tu lugar, Kagami! Mi deber es hacer que tomemos Dianalund lo más–

–Eres tú quien debe reconocer su lugar –interrumpió Taiga, gruñendo cada palabra–. ¡Eres tú quien está a mis órdenes, no al revés! Nos apegaremos al plan original y si es necesario, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlos uno a uno, hasta abrirme paso a la ciudad. Si nuestro rey desea la cabeza de su reina en una bandeja, la tendrá. ¡Vámonos, Takao!

Ambos se retiraron de la tienda, y el hechicero no lo hizo sin antes voltear y sacarle la lengua socarronamente a Seto. Kagami se arrepentiría de esto, lo juró. Mientras tanto no podía hacer nada más que masticar y tragar toda su rabia.

* * *

A lo largo de todo el valle fue audible el sonido del gran cuerno que señalaba el inicio de la batalla. En cualquier momento todo podría reducirse a cenizas y ya nadie podía escapar. Kise le preguntó a Aomine qué tan fuerte era Kagami, y él apenas pudo responder con una risa ahogada.

–Si crees que yo soy bueno, te aseguro que él es mejor. Aunque bueno, tenía sólo diecisiete cuando me enseñó a blandir la espada –Daiki ladeó un poco su cabeza, pensando–. El muy bastardo siempre será cinco años mayor que yo, sólo por eso puedo atribuirle algo de crédito ya que posee mayor experiencia y resistencia física, pero te aseguro que en este momento puedo superarlo cuantas veces quiera.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tengo algo que él no –Aomine reía mientras observaba a Kise–. La experiencia de una vida anterior. Antes nunca fui capaz de ganarle; siempre fue más grande y me llevaba unos años de ventaja en cuanto al combate, pero ahora mis habilidades son diferentes. He estado entrenando desde que tengo uso de razón, y no hay nadie que pueda derrotarme… además de mi mismo.

Y lo inevitable aconteció. Millares de chispas generadas por el metal chochando contra el metal se produjeron en cuanto ambas armadas se enfrentaron en el centro del páramo desolado. Gritos agónicos estallaron por doquier cuando los hombres de armaduras negras se vieron expuestos a una lluvia de flechas ardientes que tiñeron el cielo de rojo, y también cuando la caballería enemiga masacró y asesinó a sangre fría a numerosos caballeros de la infantería que defendía Dianalund. Kiyoshi dio la orden de avanzar, era el momento de igualar las cosas y torcerle el brazo al destino.

Los cascos de los caballos hicieron temblar la tierra que antes fue fértil, y ahora yacía bañada de sangre. Aomine hizo lo que pudo para mantener a Kise dentro de su rango de visión. Demonios, realmente aprendía rápido. Hace unos días, los movimientos de Ryouta parecían forzados y mecánicos, ahora agitaba la espada con fluidez y una precisión aterradora. Lentamente las fuerzas de Roslev retrocedían, hasta que en medio de la multitud, montado en un corcel, apareció su general. Era tal como Daiki lo recordaba, pero aún más monstruoso. Kagami era difícil de derrotar estando ciego, no quería imaginar cómo sería enfrentarse a él con todos sus sentidos en óptimas condiciones. La mano con la que sostenía la empuñadura de la espada tembló involuntariamente, sin identificar si era miedo o emoción.

Por otra parte, Kise se sobrecogió al ser testigo de cómo ese hombre, al igual que un tigre asestaba estocadas mortales como si fueran zarpazos y sus ojos brillaban cuales que brasas ardientes. Todo su cuerpo quedó petrificado, hasta que notó que había caído de su montura y ahora permanecía en el suelo, junto a Aomine.

–¡¿Aominecchi?!

–¡No te distraigas, idiota!

Taiga pasó galopando a toda prisa junto a ellos, y de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Aomine, la cabeza de Kise habría rodado por el suelo. En cambio, fue la celada del moreno la que voló por los aires, dejándole un corte poco profundo en una de sus mejillas.

Desde su lugar vieron caer a Kiyoshi y fueron espectadores de cómo el General enemigo clavó su espada en una de las rodillas del hombre abatido. No obstante, Teppei apenas apretó sus dientes y no gritó. Taiga se disponía a acabar con él al no obtener la reacción esperada, cuando rápidamente Aomine se interpuso en su camino e hizo que la trayectoria de su espada cambiara al colisionar con la suya.

–¡No te lo permitiré, Kagami!

Pero Taiga no estaba interesado en esa persona que ahora tenía en frente. No sabía quién era ni de dónde salió. Con un veloz movimiento, hizo girar el caballo y le dio una patada en mitad del abdomen. Bajó de su montura y se dirigió hacia Aomine, quien a duras penas se puso de pie, tosiendo y escupiendo sangre. No lo dejó recuperarse, atacó de pronto sin esperar que Daiki pudiera hacerle frente, esquivando cada uno de sus embestidas y regresándole los golpes cada vez que podía. Tenía razón, los cinco años de diferencia entre ellos le daban ventaja a Kagami, pese a ello Aomine sentía cómo poco a poco su rival iba perdiendo agilidad.

_–Eres muy lento._

_–¡Hey! Dame algo de crédito, estoy recién comenzando. Esto es nuevo para mí._

_–No se trata de ser nuevo o no, Aomine. Puede que esté ciego, pero tus movimientos son tan predecibles como los de un niño. Tienes buena resistencia; si no puedes con un enemigo intenta fatigarlo, haz que vaya a tu ritmo…_

Kise contemplaba la batalla entre Aomine y Kagami, en tanto trataba de regresar con Kiyoshi hasta un lugar seguro. A esas alturas eran pocos los enemigos que quedaban en pie… sin contar a Taiga. Algunos ingenuos trataron de interferir y resultaron lesionados de gravedad por la espada del General enemigo, así que Teppei ordenó la retirada de los hombres heridos.

Y de pronto todo quedó en silencio. Aomine contuvo la respiración mientras vio a Kagami desplomarse ante sus ojos y luego rebotar contra la tierra. Kuroko apareció tras de él. Lo había golpeado con la empuñadura de su espada en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

–Ha terminado –sentenció el ermitaño mientras contemplaba la batalla desde una de las torres del muro, junto a la reina–. La victoria de la primera lid ha sido decidida.

–Hemos perdido muchas vidas el día de hoy –señaló Satsuki, afligida–. Desearía que hubiera otro modo de terminar con todo esto sin que nadie muriera, que ocurriera un milagro, pero…

–Los milagros no existen, Momoi. Ustedes generaron un milagro y ahora están pagando el precio de ello, no puedes evitarlo.

–Lo sé. Hay algo que necesito hablar con mi hermano, regreso enseguida.

–No te molestes en buscarlo, no está aquí.

La mujer regresó sobre sus pasos, junto con un ligero brillo inquisitivo en su mirar.

–¿Dónde está Ryouta?

Midorima no respondió. Esquivó su mirada y comenzó a toser.

Oh no. No era posible que…

–¡Aomine!

–Te equivocas, fue Kuroko. Te aseguro que quien resultó más lastimado fue Aomine, no Kise.

* * *

Kagami fue atado y conducido a un calabozo. Con su General cautivo, era de esperar que la moral del ejército enemigo estuviera por el suelo.

Los curanderos se hicieron pocos para tratar a los heridos. En la zona dispuesta como enfermería, Kise se encontró con Haizaki, quien terminó con un brazo roto como mucho. La otra herida que poseía era el ojo morado que Aomine le regaló.

También se tropezó con su hermana. No podía distinguir si estaba enfadada o feliz por encontrarlos en una pieza. Únicamente se dedicaba a llorar al mismo tiempo que golpeaba a Daiki por arrastrar a su pequeño hermano a la carnicería de la que acababan de escapar.

Por otra parte el único ausente fue Kuroko. Una vez depositaron a Kagami en su celda y lo dejaron encadenado, él permaneció a su lado, esperando que reaccionara.

Sin certeza de que podría despertar en cosa de segundos u horas, decidió quedarse. El pelirrojo estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre adherida a ella, y pequeños cortes en su piel por cortesía de Aomine. Kuroko estaba por caer rendido ante el cansancio cuando notó que las manos de Taiga forcejeaban contra los grilletes de hierro y sus párpados se abrían y cerraban, acostumbrándose a la escasa luminosidad del lugar.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó al fin, en un tono hostil.

–Pasé tanto tiempo preparándome para este momento, que ya no sé qué es lo que debo decir primero, Kagami-kun.

Taiga bufó extenuado. Lo último que necesitaba era una plática amable con un aristócrata extranjero.

–Kagami-kun –Tetsuya lo llamó nuevamente, sin captar su atención del todo–, ¿sabes quién… soy?

–Hay que ser un completo estúpido para no reconocer al futuro rey de Vanmark.

–Te equivocas –Kuroko desvió su mirada hacia el empedrado del suelo, evitando los ojos de Kagami–. No me refiero a eso –Taiga no comprendía por qué de pronto el príncipe comenzó a temblar y lentamente su voz se quebraba, mucho menos entendía por qué decidió mantenerlo con vida en vez de matarlo en cuanto tuvo la ocasión–. ¿En verdad no… recuerdas nada?

* * *

Las mermadas fuerzas de Roslev se retiraron tantos kilómetros como les fuera posible. Esperaban los refuerzos que Seto había pedido con anticipación. Muy en el fondo, deseaba realmente que perdieran la primera batalla y que Kagami saliera de su vida para siempre, mas no que quedara cautivo en vez de muerto. No importaba, su plan había resultado a la perfección. Había apostado todo a que el orgullo y el ego inflado de Kagami fuera su propia perdición. Ahora él estaba al mando e incluso ese maldito brujo de pacotilla tendría que obedecerle.

_–Que te sirva de lección, Takao. Ya no tienes a Kagami para que te defienda. Apégate a mis órdenes y recuerda de qué lado estás._

–Si serás estúpido, Kentarou. Te lo he dicho una y mil veces: yo sólo juego de mi lado –el hechicero de ojos grises continuaba revolviendo un caldero que poseía una sustancia viscosa y oscura, cuyo vaho emitía un olor desagradable que mantenía a todos lejos de él–. No me interesa tu estúpida guerra, ni tu estúpido rey. Lo único que quiero es mi libertad. Y esto –tomó un frasco de cristal y extrajo de éste unas cuantas hierbas que fueron arrojadas al caldero, produciendo una diminuta explosión–, no es una broma.

* * *

_Wii, al fin capítulo V._

_Esta vez superé las 4000 palabras... ugh._

_No sé realmente para cuántos capítulos más da esta historia, pero una cosa ténganla por seguro: no la pienso abandonar, porque estoy tan entretenida escribiéndola que creo no podría quedarme tranquila si no la terminara! Ojalá disfruten leyéndola tanto como yo al escribirla c:_

_Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen, a quienes comentan, a quienes agregaron a favoritos y/o alertas._

_No sé que tal les pareció la batalla... lo único que sí puedo decir, es que agradezco a "Pelayo de Avalanch" por la inspiración, jeje._

_Saludos!_


	6. VI

**VI**

La mañana siguiente, el patio de la guardia real amaneció completamente atiborrado de tiendas que intentaban tratar a todos los heridos, pero simplemente el personal encargado no daba abasto suficiente para tantas personas con traumatismos de distintas consideraciones. Midorima estaba exhausto por su doble labor. Primero que todo, era el único capaz de erigir una barrera que cubriera toda la vasta extensión de la ciudadela; debía estar alerta en todo momento en caso de que algún enemigo transgrediera el perímetro y concentrar una rápida defensa en esa zona, y segundo, no podía contar con Kuroko para el tratamiento de los soldados. Ni siquiera él podía estar seguro del estado en el que se encontraba Tetsuya, aunque era fácil imaginar que no estaba en una pieza.

Decidió que por su propia cuenta se encargaría de curar a todos y cada uno de los caballeros, aunque terminara sin la más mínima gota de energía. Los soldados ingresaban en grupos a las tiendas y esperaban a que los curanderos y las enfermeras acataran las órdenes del brujo, cubriendo sus heridas con extraños ungüentos, numerosos vendajes y entonces esperar el horror. Aquellos que seguían en la fila para ser atendidos quedaban completamente despavoridos al oír los gritos de dolor y las voces de sus compañeros pidiendo auxilio, mas en cuanto los aullidos cesaban, los soldados salían caminando por sus propios medios. ¿Dolía como sufrir todos los castigos existentes en el averno? Sí. ¿Era efectivo y rápido? También. Al fin de cuenta sólo necesitaban descansar y el tratamiento _mágico_ suministrado por el hechicero no sería nada más que una pesadilla que evitarían recordar por el resto de sus vidas. Al cabo de largas horas de trabajo sin descanso, Midorima se recostó en una banca de madera, sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. «Me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para esto.»

Aquella tarde fue dedicada para recoger a los compañeros caídos en el páramo ensangrentado. Todos quienes se sacrificaron por proteger las vidas de sus seres amados recibirían una sepultura adecuada, honrando sus memorias y ennobleciendo sus acciones antes de fallecer. Fue una labor difícil, las irregularidades del terreno impedían que las ruedas de las carretas de madera avanzaran como era debido y también los animales estaban nerviosos ante el aún reciente olor a muerte que emanaba de la tierra.

La única seguridad que poseían era que el enemigo se hallaba sumamente lejos y cualquier emboscada estaba descartada.

* * *

–No puedo más… me rindo –Kise cayó de espaldas al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo en el momento en que la cota de malla que envolvía su cuerpo tocó la tierra. Con ambos brazos extendidos, sus manos enguantadas de cuero descansaron a su costado. Su espada había caído quién sabe dónde tras recibir un fuerte impacto del contraataque de Aomine. Éste se sentó a su lado, piernas flectadas y sobre sus rodillas reposaban sus codos. El ceño fruncido y la ya recurrente expresión de preocupación estaban agobiando al príncipe–. ¿Ocurre algo? Aominecchi, has estado muy serio desde que regresamos a la ciudad –

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y se levantó sin pronunciar palabra. Del mismo modo le ofreció una de sus manos al rubio para ayudarlo a pararse. Dudó un instante antes de aceptar y apenas aferró sus dedos a la mano del ojiazul, fue halado de un fuerte tirón hacia su cuerpo, capturándolo en su regazo y abrazándolo con fuerza.

–¡¿Qué-?!

El agarre de sus brazos no cesó. Respiró de su cuello un momento y luego lo dejó ir.

–No es nada –dijo al fin, volteó a recoger la espada de Kise y aprovechó la ocasión para ocultar su rostro –. Ahora podrías estar muerto… Kagami casi te decapita.

–Pero no ocurrió nada malo, ¿no es así? Aominecchi estuvo ahí para salvarme a tiempo.

–Eres un idiota. Debí hacerle caso a Tetsu y nunca permitir que fueras…

–Aominecchi… hey –los ojos claros del príncipe continuaba fijos en la ancha espalda del moreno, quien aún se resistía a voltear y mirarlo a los ojos–. ¿Será posible que estés pensando que yo no sea la misma persona de la cual te enamoraste la primera vez?

El hombre se dio la vuelta de golpe. Su expresión seria se quebró, dientes apretados, labios comprimidos y ojos abiertos de par en par. «No… Kise, detente…»

–Hasta hace poco yo también lo creía –mordió su labio inferior, pensando–. Hay muchas cosas que aún quiero saber; cosas que _necesito_ saber…

«Cállate…»

–Y hace dos días tuve una conversación con Kurokocchi, pero…

–¡Silencio!

Y con una sola palabra, incluso los grillos que cantaban a su alrededor aguardaron en completa calma. El joven príncipe bajó la mirada y continuó hablando a pesar de la sigilosa súplica escrita en el fondo de esos ojos azules.

–No estoy seguro si soy la misma persona que conociste, Aominecchi. En este momento ni siquiera estoy seguro de quién soy… Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para poder comprender…

–_Nunca vuelvas a repetir que el Kise-kun de ese entonces no es el mismo de ahora. Nunca__._

«Lo siento Kurokocchi… no es tan sencillo…»

Daiki, todo su cuerpo quedó congelado ante aquella respuesta. Su boca entreabierta no permitía que las palabras atoradas en su pecho y en su garganta fueran dichas, y perdió su oportunidad de replicarle al príncipe en cuanto uno de los criados de la reina fue en la búsqueda de su hermano menor. Había sido llamado y sin mirar atrás dejó a su protector de pie con los puños apretados al igual que sus ojos.

–Maldición…

* * *

Ryouta no se molestó en cambiar su atuendo por sus ropas habituales. Su hermana ya se había enterado que había participado de la pugna, ¿qué importaba si lo veía con su armadura puesta?

Quizás por una orden explícita de ella fue que Sakurai lo acompañó durante todo el camino hasta la sala del trono. No hablaba, no lo miraba, simplemente se dedicó a caminar mirando el suelo y aferraba entre sus brazos un grueso tomo forrado en cuero y remachado con bronce.

–Sakurai –Kise lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que diera un brinco hacia un costado producto de la impresión.

–¡L-lo siento mi señor, lo siento!

–N-no es nada, yo… –dio un largo suspiro mientras el escriba recuperaba la calma–. ¿El príncipe heredero de Vanmark, dónde se encuentra?

El hombre castaño meditó unos segundos antes de ofrecerle una respuesta.

–Según parece, el sire aún se halla en la celda hablando con el prisionero, mi señor. Anoche no regresó a sus aposentos y me temo que debo informarle que ha rechazado todos los alimentos que le han preparado. Joven amo, por favor no haga esperar más a mi señora y entre de una vez.

Kise no había notado que ya se encontraban frente a las puertas del salón. La idea de escuchar los gritos de su hermana atormentaba su mente y sin desear prolongar su agonía, procedió a girar el picaporte de hierro e ingresar a la sala, mas no esperaba ni deseaba encontrarse con tal escena. Junto al trono, Momoi lucía un largo vestido verde cuyo faldón estaba cubierto por una capa de malla de acero y una de sus criadas terminaba de ajustar el peto de metal y las hombreras. Sus manos estaban enfundadas en sus guanteletes y al desenvainar el florete que descansaba en su cintura, apuntó directo al príncipe.

–Llegas tarde.

–Momoicchi, tú… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

–¿Me queda bien, no es así Ki-chan? Mitobe-san, el herrero real hizo un gran trabajo.

–¡Hermana!

La reina le indicó a la criada que podía retirarse. En cuanto el sonido de la puerta cerrándose cesó, ella continuó:

–Yo también pelearé, Ki-chan. Te guste o no. No tengo ni la fuerza ni la resistencia del resto de los caballeros, pero soy bastante buena con el arco.

–¡No puedes hacerlo, eres la reina!

–Y tú eres el príncipe; si te presentas al campo de batalla yo también puedo hacerlo.

–¡Has perdido la cabeza!

–Morirás.

Nuevamente reinó el silencio. El débil sonido de las llamas de las velas apenas era perceptible; Kise dejó salir de sus pulmones el aire del aliento que estaba conteniendo desde producto de la impresión de esas inesperadas palabras. Fue a un costado y trajo una silla para sentarse junto a Satsuki. Ella tomó asiento en el trono.

–No moriré –contestó–. Aominecchi está conmigo en todo momento, él no lo permitiría.

–No, Ki-chan, te equivocas –ella esquivó su mirada. De pronto, su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza y poco a poco su pecho empezó a doler. ¿Por qué se sentía tan pequeña, tan indefensa? Cada vez que respiraba sus pulmones dolían y al exhalar el nudo en su garganta se volvía más y más apretado. Intentaba con todo sus ser realizar el máximo esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas–. Lamento decir esto, pero hemos llegado a un punto muerto donde ya no hay retorno. El reino será salvado… sin embargo, uno de nosotros dos no sobrevivirá para verlo.

–No. Tú no lo sabes, ¡no lo sabes!

Momoi lo hizo callar con un gesto. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a uno de los ventanales. Sin despegar sus ojos del paisaje, continuó.

–He de suponer que el motivo por el cual te encuentras pegado a Dai-chan, es el mismo por el cual estuviste toda una tarde con Tetsu-kun. ¿Ya terminaron de contarte esa _historia_?

Kise negó con la cabeza. Momoi lo observó de soslayo y sus dedos campanearon como un cascabel cuando puso ambas manos en el borde de la ventana.

–Creo que no tengo otra alternativa… –la mujer dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Realmente esperaba que el día en que tuviera que revelarle semejante verdad a su hermano nunca llegara. A estas alturas nada estaba en sus manos y ya no era capaz de cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos. Para su pesar, aquel hombre tenía razón:

–_Sin importar lo que hagan, cada una de sus acciones y decisiones los llevarán al mismo punto por el cual han acudido a mi ayuda. Está escrito; puedo conceder tu deseo… pero a cambio tendrás que seguir el camino que será trazado para ustedes. No tienen ni alternativa ni escapatoria… lo que ya está hecho…_

–…No puede ser deshecho…

–¿Huh?

–No es nada –la emperatriz regresó a su lugar y tomó asiento en el trono nuevamente. Sus orbes húmedos y cristalinos se encontraron con la expectante mirada ámbar de Ryouta–. La época del año era la misma que ahora. Nos encontrábamos a una semana de tu cumpleaños… entre Beltaine y Litha…

* * *

La inesperada lluvia hacía que todo estuviera sumamente resbaloso. Aomine y Kise cargaban con el equipaje de todos mientras que Momoi y Kuroko sujetaban a Kagami de ambos brazos para guiarlo cuesta arriba.

–Suéltenme, no es necesario que hagan de lazarillos. Con el sonido de sus pasos puedo guiarme perfectamente.

–Kagami-kun, lo sabemos a la perfección. Pero el camino está demasiado-

No pudo terminar de hablar. El sonido de Aomine cayendo estrepitosamente de rostro al suelo hizo que todos se detuvieran.

El rubio fue en su ayuda para intentar incorporarlo, pero apenas el moreno alzó el rostro, Ryouta rompió a reír en sonoras carcajadas que pronto fueron contagiadas a los demás y sin comprender lo que ocurría, Kagami intentaba que alguien le explicara qué estaba pasando. Su tez yacía repleta de barro tan oscuro como su propia piel, el cual goteaba y escurría por su mandíbula hasta su mentón y sus ropas.

–Sí, qué gracioso –dijo malhumorado y escupió algo del fango que entró a su boca–. Ya maduren.

De algún modo a esas alturas, Taiga se las había ingeniado para enseñarles a usar armas a los tres muchachos. Apenas dos meses habían pasado en los que permanecían constantemente huyendo de los _perros de caza_ de Hanamiya y al mismo tiempo se movían en dirección a Arthon. La velocidad a la que los dos muchachos aprendieron fue impresionante, casi monstruosa. Kuroko solía bromear que Kagami en sí era un monstruo al ser capaz de moverse de ese modo, aún estando incapacitado de ver. Pero aún así, ni Kise ni Aomine juntos lograban hacerle algún tipo de emboscada ni atraparlo con un ataque sorpresa. Su sentido de la audición se agudizó muchísimo.

–Ki-chan, tu cumpleaños será en unos días. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer?

–Umm… Quiero un pastel.

Daiki se encontraba sentado junto a Kise, ayudando a Momoi a pelar unas manzanas. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

–Si serás idiota. ¡De dónde esperas que saquemos un pastel!

–¡¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Aominecchi?! –protestó el rubio. De sus ojos brotaron unas cuantas lágrimas, Aomine tenía demasiada fuerza y se le había pasado la man –. ¡Que quiera algo no significa que deba tenerlo!

Satsuki ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de peleas. Continuó concentrada en su labor, ignorando los gritos incesantes de su hermano y su amigo. A su lado estaba Kuroko cambiando el vendaje de los ojos de Kagami.

–Tetsu-kun, ¿a cuántos días estamos de Arthon?

–A nuestro ritmo actual –Kuroko contempló el cielo un instante. No parecía que la lluvia los acompañaría por más tiempo; era mediodía y estaba casi completamente despejado–… tal vez una semana o nueve días, todo depende del clima.

–Bien. El sitio que aparece marcado en el mapa dice que se encuentra a media hora de la ciudad –el rostro de la muchacha se iluminó. Faltaba tan poco para que la pesadilla acabara–. Ustedes dos deben estar con nosotros cuando nos encontremos frente al cristal.

–¿Es eso realmente necesario? –Taiga dirigió su rostro en la dirección de la chica, por costumbre.

–¡Por supuesto! –replicó ella–. Es la única forma en la que ustedes podrán recordarnos… Nada de esto habrá pasado; los ojos de Kagamin nunca se habrían lastimado por ayudarnos y ustedes no estarían involucrados en todo esto. Por nuestra culpa, también los están buscando y los han intentado asesinar en varias oportunidades.

–Supongo que por mí está bien –Tetsuya sonrió.

Pero aquella sonrisa pronto se desvaneció. No hubo señal alguna que les advirtiera, ni tiempo para reaccionar. Sus ojos celestes observaron cómo Kagami se ponía de pie sin razón aparente y lo cubrió con un fuerte abrazo. Apenas bastaron unos segundos para notar la flecha que había sido clavada en su espalda, y en apenas un parpadeo aparecieron tres más.

–Kuroko… –gruñó y su rostro se torcía por el dolor–. ¡Corran!

En cuanto oyeron la orden de Kagami, Kise tomó a su hermana de la mano y corrieron hacia el bosque a sus espaldas. Aomine tomó la espada de Kagami y cogió a Kuroko para ponerlo a salvo. Al principio el mayor se resistió a la idea de dejar a Kagami atrás y malherido, sin embargo no tuvo las fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de Daiki y fue alejado del lugar a la fuerza.

Taiga permaneció tendido boca abajo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y las repentinas nauseas lo estaban volviendo loco. Notó que no podía mover las piernas; probablemente una de las flechas dañó alguno de sus nervios. Sintió una fuerte presión siendo ejercida en uno de sus hombros y entonces un fuerte dolor punzante en la parte alta de su espalda.

–¿Así que el veneno ya está haciendo efecto, eh? –el hombre retiró su bota del hombro de Kagami cuando terminó de retirar las flechas y comenzó a aplastar su cabeza contra la tierra.

–¿Quién eres… bastardo?

–Koujirou Furuhashi, la última persona que verás en tu vida. Oh, cierto que no puedes ver.

La presión en el costado de su cabeza aumentó, sin embargo Taiga comenzó a reír.

–Sé quién eres –murmuró–. Me han dicho que tus ojos parecen los de un pez muerto, creo que no me pierdo de nada con no ver tu horrible rostro.

Furuhashi desenvainó una daga que colgaba a un costado de su cinturón. Kagami hablaba más de lo que debería, ya era hora de silenciarlo.

Las ramas bajas de los árboles y las espinas de la vegetación estaban haciendo jirones su vestido. Ignorando los arañazos en su piel, Momoi seguía aferrada de la mano de Kise, quién corría frente a ella. La frenética carrera no duró mucho. Frente a ellos apareció uno de sus perseguidores, y sin darles la oportunidad de regresar sobre sus pasos, otro de los hombres de Hanamiya apareció a sus espaldas.

–Esto es un verdadero golpe de suerte, ¿no lo crees? Es un verdadero dos por uno.

–Cierra el pico, Kasuya. No es momento para tus bromas.

–Yamazaki, eres un aguafiestas.

Kise se puso frente a su hermana para protegerla, mas estaba desarmado y Satsuki también. Buscó algo a su alrededor que le pudiera ser útil, en vano. Los dos hombres continuaban acercándose hacia ellos peligrosamente. Notó que ambos sólo portaban espadas y una fugaz idea cruzó por su mente. Él era rápido, sin problemas podría hacer que Momoi siguiera su ritmo en cuanto comenzaran a correr, entonces la ocultaría en algún sitio seguro y haría de cebo para alejarlos.

–Momoicchi, sin importar lo que pase… no te sueltes.

–¿Ki-chan?

El agarre de sus dedos sobre su muñeca aumentó y sin previo aviso les dio la espalda a los dos hombres y comenzó a correr. La chica hacía todo lo posible para mantenerle el ritmo.

–Qué lindos. Parecen dos conejitos huyendo.

–¡Ya cállate, Kazuya! ¡En vez de quedarte mirando cómo escapan deberías ir tras ellos!

–No hay prisa. Hay una cascada en esa dirección, la fuerza del río no los dejará cruzar.

En efecto, el caudal del río había aumentado por el aguacero que cayó durante la madrugada. No había forma de cruzar, no había algún puente ni camino disponible. El tiempo se le estaba agotando a Kise; esos dos ya debían estar cerca y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y descender por el acantilado junto a la cascada. Las rocas parecían afiladas y era más probable que se precipitaran con el fondo antes de llegar en una sola pieza. Volteó horripilado al percibir que la mano de Satsuki se deslizó con brusquedad entre sus dedos y ella gritaba desesperada. El hombre castaño la había apresado entre sus brazos y la empuñadura de su espada permanecía prensando su cuello, dificultándole la respiración.

Ryouta cogió una rama y fue en contra de Yamazaki, sin embargo fue repelido con una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndolo caer. Pero él había bajado la guardia y Momoi lo notó. Giró levemente su rostro y mordió su mano con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacerlo sangrar. El dolor fue tan grande que soltó la espada de inmediato y de paso empujó a la muchacha, quien se azotó contra el piso.

–¡Ki-chan! ¡Ahora!

Kise se levantó nuevamente y recogió la espada. Yamazaki nunca se enteró de lo que ocurrió. Falleció instantáneamente al recibir la estocada letal que perforó su corazón.

Retiró la espada del cadáver con lentitud. Estaba cansado. La dejó a un lado de su hermana y le tendió una mano para que ella se levantara cuando a su espalda, emergió de la nada Kazuya y le clavó su espada, la que terminó por atravesar su abdomen dejando ver la punta en el otro extremo.

Kise se desplomó sobre Momoi. Le dolía respirar, la hemorragia era demasiado profusa y no podía hablar. Cada vez que abría su boca tosía sangre. Satsuki lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba sin parar. Trataba de tranquilizarlo y de paso calmarse a sí misma. Temerosa alzó su rostro para encontrarse con el de cabello largo a punto de blandir su espada en su contra, cuando una veloz flecha se insertó en su sien izquierda y acto seguido, se desplomó sin vida en el borde del río. El torrente pronto hizo su labor y arrastró el cuerpo lejos, muy lejos.

La chica no dejaba de temblar, las lágrimas caían sin querer y sus manos se aferraban a los hombros de Ryouta. El muchacho no reaccionaba, apenas murmuraba incoherencias y lentamente su respiración comenzó a disminuir.

Entonces desde los matorrales aparecieron Kuroko y Aomine, quienes corrieron en su auxilio.

–¡Kise!

Momoi no fue capaz de explicar lo sucedido, todo fue tan rápido… No dejaba de sollozar y gritar. El último hálito de vida escapó de sus labios como un débil suspiro, su visión se ensombreció y su cabeza se inclinó sobre el hombro de su hermana. El corazón de Kise dejó de latir.

Horas más tarde los sepultarían. La chica recolectó algunas flores y con un poco de agua limpió la sangre del rostro de ambos. Parecían dormir. Con cuidado lavó los restos de sangre del cuello del pelirrojo. Nunca tendría la certeza si realmente Taiga había fallecido por el corte en su garganta o por las flechas en su espalda. Kuroko y Aomine permanecieron en silencio durante todo el tiempo que tardaron en cavar las fosas.

–¿Qué fue del otro sujeto? –preguntó la chica, con su voz temerosa y carente de la emoción que la caracterizaba.

–Muerto –fue la breve y seca respuesta que obtuvo de Daiki. Volvió a sumirse en completo silencio, siguiendo en su tarea de cubrir con tierra las tumbas.

–Ya veo…

El suelo fue cubierto de flores; Kuroko talló en un trozo de madera sus nombres y los colocó en la tierra.

Aquella noche nadie habló, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente a ese. Ni siquiera se movieron del lugar en el que se encontraban; parecía que aún conservaban las esperanzas de que todo fuera una mentira y que en cualquier momento, Kise y Kagami se levantarían y todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero no fue así. Se habían ido para siempre y en fondo todos sabían que nunca más volverían a la vida… Aomine pensaba en que quizás debió aprovechar mejor el tiempo… en su mente aún resonaba el eco de su risa, la entonación de su voz al llamarlo por ese apodo; aún podía recordar el tacto de su piel, la sombra que dibujaban sus largas pestañas cuando se encontraban frente a la hoguera, el olor de su cabello…

No podía evitarlo, ¿acaso podría cumplir su promesa de no perdonarlo por haber muerto, por haberlo dejado atrás? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía continuar hacia delante, cuando todos los recuerdos pesaban tanto?

Kuroko no parecía estar mejor que él. Por lo menos él aún tenía a Satsuki; se tenían el uno al otro para mitigar el dolor… pero Tetsuya estaba solo. La única persona que lo había aceptado y seguido desde que tenía uso de razón se fue sin decir adiós. Su semblante seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre… sin embargo de sus ojos emanaban lágrimas amargas como la hiel.

Al cuarto día la muchacha preparó el equipaje. Les arrojó sus bolsas a los otros dos y les dijo:

–En marcha. Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan, no podemos seguir así. Tenemos que llegar a Arthon _lo antes posible_.

–No puedo creerlo, Satsuki. ¿Por qué _ahora_ insistes con esa estupidez? ¡No encontrarás nada! ¡Nada va a pasar! ¡¿Realmente crees que encontrando ese maldito cristal los vas a regresar a la vida?! ¡No seas estúpida!

–¡No me importa lo que digas! –Momoi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su voz firme, pero a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra, su voz se quebraba más y más hasta que al final terminó rompiendo en llanto–. Ryouta era mi único hermano… lo único que… me quedaba… ¡No creas que no me duele su muerte! ¡Maldigo el día en que nos hicieron abandonar nuestro hogar! Pero no sé… Dai-chan… no sé cómo seguir viviendo sin él… no sé como dejar de llorar, no sé cómo dejar de sentirme así, creo que no sé qué hacer para seguir viviendo… y no soy la única, todos estamos así… yo aún lo necesito a mi lado, yo-

Aomine se acercó a la muchacha y la abrazó. No podía dejar de llorar; se aferró a la camisa de su amigo y enjugó sus ojos que no paraban de soltar más y más lágrimas. Y él también lloraba, de una forma más silenciosa e imperceptible para la chica. Satsuki tenía razón, pero costaba tanto seguir adelante…

Su atención fue captada por el mayor. Puso su bolsa sobre su hombro y secó sus ojos con sus mangas.

–No llegaremos a ninguna parte si seguimos así. Aomine-kun… yo sí creo en Momoi-san… y si podemos regresarlos a la vida, no me importaría llegar hasta el fin del mundo.

Momoi recogió sus cosas y se acercó a Kuroko. Ambos esperaron a que Aomine les siguiera. Ya no habría más paradas, posiblemente no habría más persecuciones. Intentarían llegar antes de que esa semana llegara a su fin.

* * *

Durante la narración, Satsuki se había quitado los guanteletes y los dejó a un lado. Sus lágrimas no paraban de correr por sus mejillas, respirando con dificultad debido a los silenciosos sollozos.

–Nadie podía conciliar el sueño; Tetsu-kun prácticamente había dejado de comer desde que Kagamin fue asesinado… Al quinto día llegamos a Arthon, caminamos sin descanso desde ese día.

–Momoicchi…

–El libro tenía razón: a unos minutos de la ciudad existía una vieja mina de cuarzo que fue abandonada hacía décadas. Los obreros descendieron muchos metros bajo tierra y encontraron una gran veta de mineral… pero tan pronto sus labores dieron inicio, abandonaron el lugar. Decían que estaba maldito. En efecto, no estaban solos allá abajo.

Algo en el pecho de Kise comenzó a doler. Esa ya conocida angustia comprimiendo su corazón y el amargo sabor de la ansiedad. ¿Cuándo fue que respirar empezó a ser tan difícil, tan duro? El nudo en su garganta se acrecentaba con cada palabra, con cada lágrima y lamento de su hermana. No quería saber la verdad, pero en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba.

–En el punto más bajo, una enorme grieta se abrió en una de las paredes luego de un derrumbe. Parecía la boca de un lobo, completamente oscuro y las estalactitas se asemejaban a sus dientes… Los tres avanzamos a ciegas, sin tener certeza de que el terreno que pisábamos no fuera a desmoronarse bajo nuestros pies. Entonces lo vimos; al final del túnel había un tenue resplandor.

»Creo que nunca en mi vida había visto una piedra de ese tamaño… Ki-chan, era enorme. La cámara en la que se encontraba era gigante, y aún así el cristal llegaba al techo y lo atravesaba… parecía un pilar que emitía cientos de colores y luces al mismo tiempo. Y sentado en su base había un hombre –Momoi llevó cruzó sus brazos y llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros, haciendo que descendieran hasta llegar a sus codos. Su rostro se ensombreció de pronto–. Su voz aún me produce escalofríos…

* * *

–Veo que tardaron menos de lo esperado. Daiki, Tetsuya, Satsuki… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Desde la penumbra era posible ver el brillo de sus ojos. Era aterradora la sensación que producía el ser observado por esa mirada bicolor. El hombre les indicó que se acercaran a él.

–¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres? –Kuroko le contestó con otra pregunta, y aquel sujeto soltó una frágil carcajada apenas audible.

–Yo lo sé todo. Conozco el pasado desde los confines del tiempo y también he visto el futuro; y todos los futuros posibles que pueden ser generados a partir de sus diferentes decisiones. Pueden llamarme Akashi si gustan, seré yo quien les conceda su deseo.

Los tres se miraron, confundidos. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Akashi añadió:

–Pero hay una condición.

–¿Qué condición? –Aomine no estaba seguro si debía confiar en él. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

–Sin importar lo que hagan, cada una de sus acciones y decisiones los llevarán al mismo punto por el cual han acudido a mi ayuda. Está escrito; puedo conceder tu deseo… pero a cambio tendrán que seguir el camino que será trazado para ustedes. No tienen ni alternativa ni escapatoria… lo que ya está hecho no puede ser deshecho.

–¿Qué significa eso? –Dijo Momoi al aferrarse del brazo de Aomine.

Akashi sonrió.

–Significa que ocurrirán tres cosas en cuanto regrese el tiempo –el hombre alzó una de sus manos y levantó tres de sus dedos–. A uno de ustedes le será otorgado más de lo que alguna vez soñó, pero al mismo tiempo habrá perdido lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. A otro en cambio, todo le será arrebatado y su destino final es olvidar todo lo que ocurrió… y al último de ustedes le depara una muerte prematura antes de conocer el final.

–¡¿Nos estás tomando el pelo?!

–¡Dai-chan, detente!

Aomine dirigió su atención a Momoi. Seguía cabizbaja y muy despacio dejó de sujetar su brazo.

–¿Puedes regresarlos a la vida si accedemos?

–Momoi-san…

–Creí que tu intención era vengarte de aquellos que acabaron con tu familia –dijo Akashi.

–Sólo responde. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

El hombre de cabello rojo tomó asiento nuevamente. El aire en ese lugar se estaba volviendo pesado.

–Sí.

–Entonces-

Satsuki se desplomó en el suelo de roca. Alguien le había disparado una saeta en la mitad de la espalda.

Kuroko corrió en su auxilio y Aomine desenfundó la espada de Taiga, dispuesto a atacar. Desde el lúgubre pasadizo una pesada figura emergió. No se trataba de nadie más que el mismo rey de Roslev.

–Quién diría que con mis propias manos terminaría con los últimos sobrevivientes de Dianalund. Qué desdicha. Han sido unos niños muy malos… no se imaginan todos los problemas que me han causado en estos años. Y pensar que me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta ustedes, deberían sentirse honrados.

–Dai…chan…

Hanamiya arrojó a un lado la ballesta que traía consigo y sustrajo su espada. Corrió hacia el moreno y lo atacó sin clemencia. Aomine no solo debía repeler las estocadas, también tenía que evitar las patadas y los puñetazos que venían de todas direcciones y en el momento que menos lo esperaba. Por otra parte, Kuroko intentaba remover la flecha para detener la hemorragia.

–Entonces… ¿hacemos un trato?

Akashi parecía no inmutarse con la escena frente a él. La muchacha ya no tenía voz y apenas murmuró algo al oído de Kuroko, quien no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

–¡Tetsu, hazlo de una vez!

La expresión de angustia y duda estaba dibujada por toda su cara. Dirigió su rostro hacia Akashi y sus ojos se encontraron.

–Regrésanos a todos…

–Como desees.

Akashi se incorporó y posó ambas manos en el cristal. Todo el lugar fue inundado por un extraño sonido y las paredes comenzaron a vibrar.

–¿Q-qué está pasando? –Hanamiya retrocedió y se alejó de Aomine, quién hizo lo mismo y se aproximó a sus amigos.

Y desde el punto más alto del cielo emergió una luz semejante a la aurora. Cientos de colores danzaban en las paredes rocosas y todo cuanto tocaban fue envuelto con un brillo místico y al mismo tiempo enceguecedor. Lo último que lograron distinguir fue el resplandor de los ojos heterocromáticos de Akashi y todo terminó en un resplandor indandescente que los aturdió.

–Les concederé un regalo de mi parte. Les otorgaré tres años de gracia… entonces la historia se repetirá y el precio será cancelado. Como el trato fue con ustedes tres, sólo ustedes recordarán todo lo que han vivido hasta ahora…

* * *

–Y ya sabes cómo terminó todo. Estaba aterrorizada cuando tu cumpleaños número quince se acercó… y tres años han pasado desde ese entonces. Los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar cuando era apenas una niña y a los pocos años recibí cartas de Tetsu-kun diciendo que había encontrado a Dai-chan.

–Y así fue cómo apareció Aominecchi en este lugar… ustedes sabían que podrían intentar matarme.

–Era muy probable, y no me equivoqué –agregó ella.

–¿Realmente crees que tú eres quien tendrá una muerte prematura?

Momoi asintió.

La extraña sensación del sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Kise. No… no lo permitiría…

–No puedes evitarlo. Es lo que dijo Akashi… prefiero que sea así a verte morir en mis brazos otra vez. No podría soportarlo.

Ryouta no pudo decir más. Las puertas se abrieron y a paso veloz se les acercó Hyuuga.

–Lamento la interrupción. Su Majestad, el hechicero ha detectado a un intruso y éste ya ha sido aprehendido. En pocos minutos será traído ante su presencia.

Tanto la reina como su hermano quedaron pasmados ante tal noticia. ¿Quién osaría en hacer semejante locura?

El perpetrador vestía una larga sotana negra al igual que su capa. Sus manos estaban atadas con una cuerda lo suficientemente resistente como para impedir cualquier intento de escape. Apenas ingresaron al castillo, el hombre sonrió para sí mismo.

–Esto será divertido.

* * *

Uff... me tomé mi tiempo con este capítulo...

Lilith, gracias por tu comentario c: , por lo menos ya dejé "claro(?)" qué pasó antes de todo el asdasdasd, ahora hay que enfocarse en el presente.

(Voy a terminar mareada con esta historia xD)

Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo, saludos :D


	7. VII

**VII**

El ocaso trajo consigo la gélida brisa que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas del calabozo, y con ella se adentraban en cada una de las celdas el tenue aroma de la leña quemada, el incesante martilleo de las armas siendo reparadas en los puestos de los herreros y el bullicio de las distantes conversaciones de las personas.

Kuroko continuaba en el interior de la mazmorra en la que Kagami permanecía cautivo. Permanecía sentado en el suelo, espalda apoyada en la puerta de madera. Desde su lugar podía oír el eco de una gotera cercana, como una minúscula melodía que formaba parte de la gran sinfonía nocturna y al mismo tiempo marcaba el compás de ésta. Pasó un largo tiempo sincronizando su respiración con el sonido del agua al caer, por lo menos era un intento de mantener la calma frente la tormenta de contradicciones que se desataba en su mente.

La luz de la luna caía majestuosamente sobre la tierra y sus generosos rayos de luz se diseminaban por toda superficie que pudieran alcanzar, incluyendo la diminuta ventana de la prisión. Kuroko pensó que era una cruel ironía que hubiera una luna tan hermosa esa noche, cuando en ese mismo momento su ser estaba sumido en una densa penumbra de la cual no parecía ser capaz de escapar.

Sus antebrazos estaban sobre sus rodillas; cabizbajo, se negaba a alzar el rostro. Sabía que Kagami lo estaba observando fijamente con esos feroces ojos rojizos. No sabía con qué se encontraría. ¿Confusión? ¿Temor? ¿Decepción? ¿Ira? Sin importar lo que fuera, no sentía que podría soportarlo. Escuchó el movimiento de la cadena que anchaba los grilletes de hierro de sus manos a la pared, pero el príncipe dirigió su atención a un punto lejano y oscuro de la habitación.

–Deberías marcharte –fue Taiga quién decidió romper el ya insoportable silencio. Habían transcurrido horas desde que Kuroko le contó esa, a su parecer, _ridícula_ historia. Tetsuya negó con un lento movimiento de cabeza, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia–. Tu gente no te ha visto en más de un día, deben estar preocupados.

–Estarán bien sin mí.

–Ya escuché todo lo que tenías que decir, ahora vete. Estás perdiendo el tiempo quedándote aquí.

–No…

Kagami no soportó más. Intentó incorporarse y alcanzar a Kuroko pero la longitud de la cadena no lo permitió. Apenas llegó a la mitad de la celda y le dijo:

–¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?! –estaba enfurecido y fuera de sí–. ¡No sé quién eres! ¡No sé cómo sabes todas esas cosas sobre mí y no creo ni una estúpida palabra de ese _cuento de hadas_ que sacaste de quién sabe dónde!

Su arrebato de furia acabó cuando su _enemigo_ levantó su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron. Se veía tan herido, tan vulnerable e indefenso que Kagami se mordió la lengua antes de disculparse por su actitud y regresó a su lugar.

–Lo único que deseo es que Kagami-kun recuerde… que me recuerde… Pero algo semejante parecer no ser más que un sueño inalcanzable al que me había aferrado con todas mis fuerzas para poder seguir adelante –un suspiro cargado de melancolía escapó desde lo más profundo de su alma–. Ahora lo comprendo bien. Ese milagro es completamente imposible y el que se vuelva realidad me fue negado desde mucho antes.

–No sé qué estás tratando de decir.

–No había querido aceptarlo… al parecer en realidad soy yo aquél a quién le dieron todo… pero al mismo tiempo me arrebataron lo único que necesitaba…

–¿Ah sí? –no quería parecerlo, no obstante sonó completamente sarcástico–. ¿Y eso qué sería?

Sin embargo, lo que Kuroko dijo lo dejó sin habla:

–Tú.

¿Tan empecinado estaba en querer hacerle creer esa sarta de tonterías de ficción? No podía creerlo. Tampoco sabía si debía estar hastiado de tanta palabrería sin sentido, o conmovido por la desesperación y desconsuelo que emanaba de él. Vio que se levantó del lugar en el que permaneció sentado todo el tiempo y se le aproximó despacio. Se arrodilló frente a él y depositó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Abatido y sin sostenerle la mirada le dijo:

**–**Pero me temo que debo aceptar el hecho de que… eso nunca… ocurrirá…

Probablemente esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando y no la desperdiciaría. Con un veloz movimiento, Kagami retrocedió y sujetó a Kuroko desde el cuello. Lo hizo caer de espaldas contra las baldosas de piedra y se sentó sobre su abdomen, inmovilizándolo. El agarre de sus manos aumentaba paulatinamente a medida que se dirigía a Tetsuya:

–Podría acabar contigo en este preciso momento y nadie se enteraría. Vete de una vez… ¿acaso estás esperando a que te mate con mis propias manos?

Kuroko contuvo la respiración y el mar de angustiosos sentimientos que se desbordaba dentro de él se extendió por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su vientre, su garganta y al final su rostro. Lágrimas lastimeras rodaron por los costados de sus ojos al momento de encarar los ojos de ex General de Roslev.

–Hazlo –musitó–. Ya no me importaría…

Pero Taiga lo liberó de su agarre. «¿Por qué?», se preguntaba una y otra vez sin adivinar por qué Kuroko se había vuelto tan frágil… y por qué se sentía tan miserable de verlo en ese estado. El príncipe apenas tuvo fuerzas para incorporarse y regresar a su antiguo lugar, frente a la puerta.

Fue demasiado tarde para ofrecer una disculpa. Su captor se marchó en sumo silencio. La única razón por la cual lo notó fue por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

* * *

Era casi medianoche cuando Midorima fue mandado a llamar por la reina. Las únicas y vagas explicaciones que le dieron se referían al intruso que habían aprehendido. Aún estaba agotado tras todo el esfuerzo realizado al curar los heridos, sin mencionar que el mantener la barrera estaba mermando sus fuerzas muy lentamente; de no ser por ello el mismo podría haberse hecho cargo. Y tal vez el dios del destino tenía una razón poderosa para mantenerlo lejos del salón del trono durante tanto tiempo. Entonces estalló en cólera y maldijo a los cielos por encontrarse a aquella persona de pie en medio del salón, con ambas manos atadas con una cuerda.

–¡Takao!

–Ha pasado tiempo, Shin-chan.

–¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo aquí?!

El prisionero sonrió ampliamente en tanto sus ojos grises suspicaces estudiaban la reacción del brujo, el cual se acercaba a toda prisa hacia él de no haber sido detenido por Aomine.

–Aguarda un momento, Midorima. Esto es importante.

Por alguna razón el moreno lucía más serio de lo normal. Con el ceño contraído y su boca carente de emoción alguna, daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría matar a alguien. Una vez captó la atención del ermitaño, agregó:

–Tenemos un serio problema aquí.

–Sí, lo estoy viendo.

–Shin-chan, es en serio. Tienen siete días para prepararse antes del contraataque de Kentarou. Se lo jugará todo en su mejor carta y no se rendirá hasta que la última piedra de Dianalund haya sido transformada en polvo.

Midorima acomodó sus anteojos y la pregunta tácita dibujada en su rostro fue respondida por Momoi.

–Poseen suficiente pólvora como para hacer volar una montaña.

Tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía de antemano cuál sería la respuesta a su cuestionamiento, pero aún así la inquirió:

–¿Y Cómo fue que la obtuvieron?

Takao dio unos pasos para situarse tras el moreno, siempre dándole la cara al brujo.

–Yo la hice para ellos.

–No eres más que un maldito desperdicio de oxígeno que no valía la pena ser salvado…

–No seas tan duro conmigo, Shin-chan… Nunca tuve oportunidad de aclarar las cosas contigo antes, pero lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que todo fue en contra de mi voluntad –volteó para dirigirse a Satsuki, quien lo contemplaba en calma–. Su Alteza, debo ser honesto con usted. Hay algo que necesito recuperar y la única forma de conseguirlo es derrotando a la armada de Roslev.

–Te escucho.

Aomine hacía lo que podía por contener a Midorima. Parecía que en cualquier momento se acercaría a Takao y le arrancaría la cabeza.

* * *

En cuanto les fue informado que el transgresor que ingresó a la ciudadela fue atrapado, Kise decidió que sería mejor salir lo antes posible de aquel salón, su hermana ya lo pondría al corriente. En ese momento lo último que deseaba era encontrarse con Aomine. «Esto es estúpido», pensó, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse de ese modo. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? Sus pies continuaban llevándolo en todas direcciones, a pesar de que su cabeza no podía pensar en nada con claridad. Continuó andando sin rumbo fijo hasta que en uno de los patios laterales del castillo, Ryouta se encontró con Kuroko. Sus botas estaban cubiertas de barro y su capa de tela oscura caía lánguida sobre su hombro izquierdo. Permanecía sentado junto al pozo de piedra, con sus ojos perdidos en el continuo movimiento de las nubes sobre sus cabezas. No se dio cuenta de que Kise le estaba hablando, hasta que este último se sentó a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –inquirió. El noble de Vanmark asintió sin sostenerle la mirada. Continuó enfocado en el cielo a pesar de que Kise siguió hablándole–: Estás más pálido de lo normal, Kurokocchi…

–No te preocupes, Kise-kun. Sólo es cansancio –mintió. Sabía que Ryouta podría leer entre sus palabras, pero esperaba a que ello no ocurriera. No aún–. Después de dormir un poco estaré mejor.

–¿Se trata de Kagami?

Le había costado tiempo calmarse y sin embargo con apenas oír ese nombre, respirar se transformaba en algo de gran complejidad. Sus pulmones se volvían pesados, su corazón dolía; estaba atragantado con un fuerte nudo que no sabía si su lengua sería capaz de desenmarañar.

«Maldición…»

Miles de imágenes llenaron su mente y nublaron sus ojos… risas, gestos, caricias. Sentimientos fríos, cálidos; momentos amargos y dulces se escurrieron por sus párpados cerrados y murieron en un breve instante, apenas el camino improvisado que recorrían se terminaba en el borde de su mandíbula y quedaban a su suerte en su descenso hacia la tierra. ¿Y después de todo, qué era peor en esa circunstancia? ¿No haber hecho nada y que la pena de su muerte lo acompañara por el resto de sus días? ¿O haber hecho lo imposible para luego perderlo en vida? Todo era tan injusto… « ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?»

Kuroko regresó a la realidad cuando percibió dos fuertes brazos que se cerraban tras su espalda, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

–¿Kise-kun?

En sus ropajes aún se podía sentir el débil aroma de un perfume que Kuroko no pudo reconocer. No tenía las fuerzas para liberarse de ese sorpresivo agarre, y cualquier idea de hacerlo murió en cuanto el joven príncipe habló:

–Cuando alguien está triste, lo natural es llorar. Si continúas aprisionando ese dolor dentro de ti, terminará por hacerte daño… y lastimarte más de lo que podrías soportar…

Lo decía por experiencia propia. Lentamente Tetsuya se relajó en su regazo. A ratos temblaba, y a veces se escuchaban apenas perceptibles sollozos. Kise pensó que Kuroko era realmente fuerte por haber soportado tantas cosas. Al igual que Aomine y su Momoi, él lo había perdido todo y a pesar de ello continuó adelante para comenzar una vez más, sin darse por vencido. «No sé si algún día consiga ser la mitad de fuerte que tú, Kurokocchi…»

* * *

Los sueños de aquella época siempre eran los mejores. Entre el hielo, la niebla y la nieve del invierno en las montañas de Drösden, Kagami era feliz con lo poco que tenía: una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña en medio del bosque, cuya hoguera ardía día y noche, comida en abundancia y los cálidos y cariñosos brazos de su madre que lo rodeaban por las noches.

Tenía ocho años cuando se quedó con los últimos recuerdos de esa vida. Cuando observaba desde la mesa cómo aquella esbelta figura preparaba la cena, o cuando recolectaban leña para mantener su hogar caliente. Recordaba la sedosa textura de su cabello al peinarlo y al ayudarla a trenzarlo. Recordaba cuando fue regañado por jugar con sus anteojos, sin permiso. Recordaba cuando ella pasaba sus manos por su rojiza cabellera, mientras le decía _mi pequeño cachorro de tigre_. Recordaba la forma en la que las largas hebras doradas se esparcían por la cama, y también recordaba cómo lucía cuando su salud de pronto empezó a decaer.

La recurrente palidez de su tez y sus labios partidos. Sus ojos hundidos y resecos. Oh, también estaban en sus memorias los fragmentos de su vida que deseaba olvidar, pero lamentablemente no podía desprenderse de ellos… Aún estaba fresco el momento en que su corazón dejó de latir, y debió sepultarla con sus propias manos en medio del bosque.

Debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a ella. ¿Pero cómo se suponía que fuera un _hombre_ cuando aún era un _niño_?

De pronto se acabaron los abrazos, los cantos y las risas. Las comidas en compañía, los juegos en la nieve, el calor del amor y los besos en la frente antes de dormir.

El sonido de la gotera en el interior de la celda tenía su sueño pendiendo de un hilo.

–Alex –murmuró.

Habían transcurrido casi veinte años desde que ella falleció, y aún ahora podría dar su vida por volver a oír un: _¡Deja de llamarme Alex; soy tu madre!_, pero en ese instante terminó de despertarlo otra voz sumamente familiar:

–¿Aún hablas dormido, Kagami?

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Taiga frotó sus ojos con el reverso de sus manos para terminar de despertar.

–Te extrañé –Takao esperó algún tipo de respuesta pero al solo escuchar un resoplido cansino, continuó–. Era broma… Pero realmente me agradas más que ese loco del lunar…

–¿Cómo fue que te atraparon?

–Vine por mi propia cuenta.

A pesar de que Kagami no podía verlo, Takao sabía que éste estaba imaginando la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía su rostro en ese momento.

–Eres un imbécil.

–Considerando todas las cosas que me han dicho esta noche, tus palabras son lo más agradable que he oído.

Taiga guardó silencio. El sonido de la gotera lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Sus ojos recorrieron la celda en medio de la penumbra aunque no sabía que esperaba hallar. Lo único que notaba era el eco de la voz del brujo al tararear una pegajosa melodía.

Cierto… su madre llevaba unas semanas fallecida cuando Takao apareció frente a su casa, acompañado de algunos soldados. Durante todos esos años su apariencia nunca cambió. No comía y estaba casi seguro que Takao no dormía. Desde que podía hacer memoria, él poseía esa eterna sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

–Su nombre era Alexandra, ¿verdad?

Su mente quedó en blanco al recordar que el hechicero podía leer su mente.

–Era una mujer hermosa…

–Hay algo que siempre quise preguntarte –Takao aguardó en silencio, expectante ante la repentina petitoria de su ex General. Kagami lo tomó como una buena señal para proseguir–: ¿Por qué yo?

El de ojos grises meditó un momento. Lentamente y con movimientos pausados, se puso de pie y se acercó a la pared que lo separaba de Taiga. Alzó el rostro hasta divisar la pequeña ventanilla que comunicaba ambas celdas.

–Es… complicado –respondió.

–Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Heh… creo que tienes razón. Supongo que debo decirte la verdad sobre muchas cosas. Quiero decir, lo sé todo sobre ti pero al mismo tiempo no soy nada más que un extraño con el que has tenido la obligación de convivir –tomó asiento, recargando su peso contra la pared. Su boca estaba seca… cómo le gustaría tener sus manos libres de esos grilletes para hacer aparecer un poco de agua–. Digamos que sabía dónde encontrarte. El que hallas sido llevado hasta Roslev es mi culpa, pero de cierto modo no es mi culpa.

–Explícate.

–Esto se remonta a algunos siglos atrás… Desde tu perspectiva puedo parecer viejo, pero no soy inmortal, Kagami. Cuando adquieres el don de la magia te haces más sensible a pequeñas distorsiones a medida que pasa el tiempo. Y entonces ocurrió; fue exactamente la misma sensación que tendrías cuando sientes que estás viviendo algo dos veces.

–¿Déjà vu? –Kagami suspiró. ¿Acaso era la noche de los relatos _increíbles_?

–La diferencia es que realmente el tiempo retrocedió.

No… ¿era una broma, no es cierto? O por lo menos eso quiso pensar. ¿Era posible que todos hayan confabulado en su contra para hacerle creer a la fuerza la historia de cómo se retrocedió el tiempo y la historia cambió?

–No sé qué otra historia te dijeron, Kagami. Pero en lo que a mí me concierne, Hanamiya se percató de ello también… y me obligó a buscar a las personas relacionadas con esta distorsión. Lamento decir que fuiste la única a la que pudo acceder… o mejor dicho, la única persona a la que busqué.

»Incluso antes de ser rey, Hanamiya movía sus hilos desde las sombras. Siempre supe que las otras personas relacionadas con esta alteración eran completamente inalcanzables debido a su posición social en otros reinos lejanos. Ni siquiera me tomé la molestia en darle una explicación… Sé que apenas eras un niño cuando llegaste a Roslev y en cuanto vio tu potencial dio la orden de que fueras entrenado para la batalla.

–¿Entrenado? Me crió como un perro. Ahora que lo pienso, debería sentirme feliz por estar en la prisión de un país enemigo en vez de seguir bajo sus órdenes…

Desde el otro lado de la pared Kagami oyó una leve carcajada.

–Me alegra saber que no soy el único que lo odia tan intensamente. Sobre todo cuando Kentarou anda a su alrededor. De por sí es capaz de maquinar las cosas más impensables e increíbles, pero juntos se potencian el uno al otro… Aunque tampoco soporto la personalidad tan pasiva de ese sujeto.

–¿Seto? –Takao asintió–. ¿Bromeas? Últimamente era cualquier cosa menos _pasivo_.

–Ah, pero eso es mi culpa. Todas las mañanas vertía una poción en su comida, por eso siempre tenía esos sorpresivos cambios de humor. ¡Era tan gracioso!

El sonido estridente de un cerrojo al ser abierto los puso en alerta. Ambos aguardaron en silencio hasta que el sonido de los pasos que se originaron en lo alto de las escaleras muriera a poca distancia de donde se encontraban. Por los barrotes de metal ennegrecido de las pequeñas ventanas podía divisar la luz de una antorcha. Si bien Takao aún continuaba en el suelo, sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba.

–¿Me extrañaste?

–Guarda silencio –el hombre acomodó sus gafas con la mano que tenía libre–. Puede que hayas engañado a todo el mundo allá arriba, pero a mí no. Dime qué es lo que realmente estás tramando.

–Shin-chan, no seas tan malo conmigo… lamento decepcionarte, pero todo era cierto. Efectivamente esa es la _estrategia_ que usarán en su contra, en una semana los _refuerzos_ estarán aquí y los masacrarán si no hacen algo… también es cierto que deseo recuperar _esa cosa_; si después de eso aún deseas matarme con tus propias manos no me importaría. Sabes que desde un comienzo nunca tuve una larga expectativa de vida y el que aún me encuentre en este mundo es gracias a ti.

Kagami puso especial atención en las palabras que Takao pronunció con énfasis. Si con los refuerzos que llegarían en una semana se refería a los cañones y las otras armas que funcionaban con pólvora, Seto debía estar verdaderamente desesperado para utilizar el último recurso de esa manera. ¿Pero qué era _esa cosa_?

–Estabas muriendo cuando te encontré –Midorima dejó la antorcha en uno de los soportes que estaban clavados en la pared. A medida que hablaba, el tono de su voz iba en aumento de volumen e intensidad–. Arriesgué mi vida para salvar la tuya; te di un techo dónde dormir… ¡Te hice mi aprendiz! ¡¿Y cómo me pagaste?! ¡Después de cien años intentaste asesinarme!

–Sin importar cuántas veces intente explicarlo, nunca entenderás que todo lo que hice fue en contra de mi voluntad… ¿Verdad, Shin-chan? Lo único de lo que me declaro culpable des de haber permitido que me robaran el medallón…

–¿Lo único? ¡Pasé casi trescientos años tratando de salir de ese glaciar!

–Y yo estuve todo este tiempo confinado en una cripta sin siquiera saber si sería capaz de ver otra vez la luz del sol. Estoy siendo sincero al decir que deseo ayudarlos –Takao trataba de imaginar la clase expresión que Midorima tenía en su cara. Por el largo tiempo que todo quedó en silencio pudo deducir que aún no le creía en lo más mínimo–. Debes pensar que esto no me afecta en lo absoluto y que no tengo nada que perder. No es eso… quizás simplemente estoy intentando enmendar mis pecados. Tampoco sé qué pasará después; lo único que sí puedo asegurar es que, independiente del desenlace, no viviré mucho después de eso.

La atención de Kagami fue atraída por el eco del fuerte golpe que Midorima le dio a la pared. Notó que alcanzó la antorcha y una vez más se perdió escaleras arriba, dejándolos en completa oscuridad.

–Ese medallón del que hablabas –pronunció de pronto el pelirrojo. En cuanto el agudo repique de las cadenas del brujo cesó, continuó–: ¿no es el mismo que Hanamiya siempre trae puesto?

«Vaya momento para que Kagami se vuelva tan conversador, ¿no?» Trataba de hacer girar las esposas; le estaba dando comezón. Takao sabía que perfectamente podría hacerse el desentendido e ignorar la pregunta, pero conociéndolo… haría algo demasiado llamativo con lo que sería obligado a contestar.

–El mismo.

–¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por recuperar esa cosa?

El brujo se debatió un momento si debía confiarle semejante información. La pugna interna que se desataba dentro de su mente pudo durar una eternidad de no ser por Taiga, quién repitió la pregunta. Takao suspiró rendido.

–No lo quiero por lo que es; si no por lo que contiene.

–¿Y eso sería?

* * *

–La flama de un dragón.

Midorima continuó de pie, permitiendo que el fuerte viento del norte agitara su capa al igual que el resto de sus prendas. Desde que salió de las mazmorras que se encontraba en ese sitio. Después de todo, los lugares altos lo ayudaban a calmar sus inquietudes y aclarar su mente; a nadie le importaría que pasara la noche sobre el tejado de la torre más alta del castillo.

Las palabras que susurró murieron al ser arrebatadas por el fuerte vendaval nocturno.

Takao tenía razón… en lo más recóndito de su ser, él sabía a la perfección que no mentía. Todo ese rencor, ira y desprecio no eran más que un disfraz con el que intentaba dignificar su orgullo, de ese modo era más sencillo odiarlo sin sentir culpa ni remordimiento. Porque era más fácil odiarlo y sentirse traicionado que aceptar el hecho de que alguien se aprovechó de la desventaja que el conjuro implicaba. Con sus propias manos elaboró un encantamiento con el que consiguió prolongar su vida, o mejor dicho, hacer que su alma regresara a su cuerpo inerte y que nunca más se desprendiera de él. Sin embargo, quien se apropiara de aquella llama, podría hacer que la persona atada al sortilegio obedeciera sin cuestionar ninguna orden.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía mantener la calma luego de enterarse de semejante confesión? Takao planeaba morir, otra vez y ahora para siempre. Y Midorima no podía sentirse más culpable por ello. Después de todo, él era la causa por la que su aprendiz deseaba morir… Qué ironía, los seres humanos se pasan la vida buscando alguna bendición para prolongarla y en cambio, para aquellos que han alcanzado la inmortalidad no es más que una maldición. Pero en primer lugar, ¿por qué lo trajo de vuelta a la vida? ¿Deseaba tener a alguien con quién combatir la soledad, o simplemente anhelaba que alguien más padeciera su _condena_ y así sentirse un poco comprendido?

Lo único que podía pensar era en las dos opciones que restaban una vez todo se acercara a la última etapa: una historia donde Hanamiya destruía el medallón y Takao se iría definitivamente, o un final donde Roslev era derrotado, Takao recuperaba el medallón… y con sus propios medios deshacía el conjuro que lo mantenía en ese estado.

Por el momento lo único que podían hacer era esperar, porque allá afuera no había ningún dios que pudiera ayudarlos o concederles un milagro.

* * *

Chan.

Ya entré a clases así que escribo a ratitos cortos en mi escaso tiempo libre...

Por lo general nadie nunca lee los comentarios de los autores, así que pasen esto por alto... (?)

Ah! Gracias por tu apoyo Lilith :3

Los comentarios, críticas, amenazas de muerte y otros no son obligatorios pero siempre son agradecidos y bien recibidos.

No creo ser sólo yo la única que siente que de a poco van muriendo todos los personajes, pero esa era la idea (?), ok, no. Independiente de todo lo que ocurra en medio, prometo un final feliz... supongo!

Adiós~


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Siete días era un periodo de tiempo que algunos podían considerar como relativo. Sin embargo, para ellos era un bien escaso que comenzaba a agotarse a una velocidad alarmante.

Según los informes de uno de los vigías que fueron enviados a seguir los pasos de las tropas de refuerzo de Roslev, efectivamente alcanzarían las inmediaciones del reino en tres días. Muchos de los hombres que servían a la reina y sus aliados ya se habían recuperado casi por completo, y gracias a la nueva información entregada por Takao el brujo, sabían a qué se enfrentaban realmente y cómo minimizar las consecuencias de esta esperada _batalla final_.

Hace cuatro días que Kise parecía huir de Aomine apenas lo divisaba a la distancia. Sus ojos apenas se encontraban y al mínimo contacto, el rubio desviaba la mirada y cambiaba su rumbo lo más lejos posible de su protector. «¿Qué mierda le pasa?» Daiki no entendía el repentino cambio del príncipe hacia su persona. ¿Sería algo que dijo; algo que hizo? La mente de ese cabeza de aire era insondable algunas veces y ésta parecía no ser la excepción. «Entiendo que todo fue demasiado repentino… ¿pero es tan difícil de creer que no quiero perderlo otras vez y que todo esto es real; que lo que _siento_ es real?». Y sólo en ese momento, varios días después de que Satsuki los reuniera nuevamente, fue que entendió que inconscientemente estaba presionando a Kise con toda su ansiedad acumulada y al mismo tiempo forzándolo a aceptar sus sentimientos y aceptarlo a él, hasta entonces un completo extraño.

–Maldita sea…

¿Por qué no pudo preverlo antes? ¡Era obvio que reaccionaría de esa manera! Desde su perspectiva, apenas se conocieron estuvo acosándolo y aproximándose apenas veía que Kise bajaba la guardia para así _aprovecharse_ de la situación. ¿Y cómo se suponía que debía contener las abrumadoras ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca más, de besarlo, sentir su aroma, o tocarlo?

–Soy un completo imbécil…

–Puedo dar fe de ello.

Aomine parpadeó un momento. Es cierto, se suponía que debía sacar a Kagami del calabozo y conducirlo a una alcoba que Tetsu pidió fuera preparada para él. Sin darse cuenta se dirigió hasta la mazmorra y había terminado de girar el picaporte de la pesada puerta de madera y hierro cuando oyó la réplica de Taiga.

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en responder. Su ceño estaba contraído al igual que sus labios, dándole una apariencia que con facilidad podría calificarse como un punto entre la hostilidad y la arrogancia. De soslayo observó que la bandeja con su moderada ración de comida estaba intacta. Se sorprendió al ver que nuevamente no había probado bocado… recordaba a la perfección el apetito descomunal que tenía Kagami y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué de pronto dejó de hacerlo.

–¿Aún sin ganas de comer?

Pero Kagami no respondió. La falta de cooperación del pelirrojo le sacó un hondo suspiro al de ojos azules. Se le acercó y soltó la cadena de la pared, entonces le indicó que se incorporara; lo sacaría de ahí.

–No es como si pudiera huir de todas maneras, no creo que las cadenas sean necesarias ahora…

–No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Para mí también es problemático estar en esta situación, Kagami –nuevamente la falta de respuesta del ex general lo estaba irritando.

Anduvieron en silencio y bajo las pesadas miradas de los soldados a su alrededor hasta que tras recorrer varios pisos, corredores y subir unas cuantas escaleras, llegaron a la puerta de su _nueva sala de confinamiento_.

–Deberías comer algo…

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Tienes razón, no lo es –Aomine puso la llave en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta–. Pero si le haces daño a Tetsu sí lo será.

Y apenas Kagami cruzó el umbral, a sus espaldas oyó el fuerte sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada contra su marco y el traqueteo de la llave al cerrarla.

* * *

Continuaba deambulando cabizbajo por los corredores del castillo, deseando desaparecer, a pesar de que era imposible debido a que su presencia era demasiado llamativa y notoria para todo el mundo, ¿pero qué hizo él para merecer nacer como el príncipe? Del mismo modo no podía evitar sobresaltarse y que su ritmo cardiaco cambiara de cero a mil en una fracción de segundo al momento de que cualquier persona llamara su nombre. Estaba tan ocupado y preocupado de evadir a Aomine a toda costa que podría jurar que cualquier cosa podría provocarle un infarto.

Salió a caminar alrededor del castillo, lejos de la multitud. A pesar de las ganas de prescindir de compañía, se encontró con Haizaki, quien parecía dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar. Kise dejó salir un hondo y largo suspiro. Tuvo intenciones de dar la vuelta y marcharse sobre sus pisadas, pero fue detenido por el otro.

–¿Tienes prisa? –le dijo. Haizaki cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros su espada guardada en su respectiva funda, mientras el otro brazo aún estaba vendado y sujeto a un improvisado cabestrillo.

–No se trata de eso…

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres venir?

–¡¿Eh?!

–No lo digo porque me agrades o algo. No me importa si eres hermano de la reina o no… sólo no soporto ver tu cara en ese estado, eres deprimente. Además –Shougo siguió andando a pasos lentos, sin voltear siquiera una vez–, sabes que no podré luchar la próxima vez; me pidieron que te enseñara algunos movimientos ya que ese gorila que tienes por guardia no te seguirá a todos lados de ahora en adelante.

Ryouta sintió su mandíbula caer abruptamente. Parpadeó repetidas veces y el aire que ingresó a sus pulmones fue tan pesado que dejó en su cuerpo una sensación dolorosa y amarga.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–¿No lo sabes? –Kise negó moviendo su cabeza–. El Mayor General de Vanmark está totalmente imposibilitado de caminar por sus propios medios, el brujo cuatro ojos hizo lo que pudo, pero no fue suficiente… al igual que conmigo, el daño era mucho. Su príncipe ya le informó a su ejército que su _buen y confiable amigo_ sería quien los comande durante la próxima batalla –no pudo evitarlo, aquellas cuatro palabras fueron dichas en tono despectivo sin detenerse a meditar mucho en ello.

Para su pesar, Haizaki notó tardíamente que Kise se había desvanecido en el aire apenas terminó de hablar. ¿Dónde? ¡Qué importa!

–Maldito hijo de…

* * *

–En verdad no es necesario –la emperatriz respondió a las palabras del príncipe de Vanmark con una cálida sonrisa y dulzura en su mirar, más éste no la observaba. Su mirada continuaba perdida entre algún lugar distante y la sombra que sus propias pestañas formaban sobre sus ojos. Ni siquiera la oyó acercarse y apenas pudo percatarse de su cercanía cuando ella depositó una de sus manos sobre su hombro izquierdo–. Ya has hecho más que suficiente por todos nosotros; no tengo derecho de pedirte nada, Tetsu–kun.

–Desearía poder hacer más… pero me temo que es todo lo que pude hacer…

–Dime una cosa… ¿Crees que aún tengamos alguna posibilidad de revertir todo esto y que el destino que fue trazado para nosotros pueda ser cambiado?

Kuroko guardó silencio. Sus puños se apretaron al interior de sus bolsillos y bajó sus ojos hasta el suelo. ¿Una bella mentira? ¿O una verdad desgarradora? ¿Por qué se sentía tan acorralado cuando lo único que debía hacer era dar una mísera respuesta de dos letras?

–No lo sé –dijo al fin.

–Ya veo.

Tal vez Momoi sonaba serena, pero a pesar de todo sabía que en el momento que sus labios se cerraron, varias lágrimas rodaron raudas por sus mejillas. No solo le mintió a una chica, también la hizo llorar. Y apenas ella dejó la habitación, Kuroko se dejó caer abatido sobre una silla, insultando el hecho de saber que no había forma de cambiar lo que Akashi había predicho, de no haber sido capaz de responder lo que Satsuki necesitaba oír… y de tener que enviar a Aomine en su lugar al frente de batalla, sólo porque él ya no era capaz de lidiar con la presión que sus propias emociones generaban en su interior.

–Maldición…

* * *

Bajando las mazmorras, en un lugar aún más alejado de la superficie del reino donde el resto del mundo y cercano el corazón de la tierra se oían las pisadas de dos personas que descendían por las arcaicas escalinatas de piedra, ya erosionadas por el continuo goteo del agua que caía desde las estalactitas. Takao siguió los pasos del hechicero sin emitir palabra alguna, tan solo observaba el corroído suelo de roca ennegrecida y cubierta de moho, sin perder de vista la espalda de Midorima. Cruzaron un estrecho corredor y el de ojos grises divisó una amplia plataforma circular con cinco pilares de piedra que emergían desde el piso para luego llegar hasta el techo, retorciéndose en espiral.

Midorima se posicionó en el centro del círculo y juntó sus manos. Lentamente las separaba y de su piel emanaban pequeñas corrientes de energía luminosa que parecían réplicas de los rayos que se aprecian en las noches de tempestad. Entonces toda esa luz tomó forma frente a sí y un gran báculo negro con un prominente orbe verde en uno de sus extremos emergió.

–Dime una cosa, Takao –era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que el brujo le hablaba de una manera tan serena; se sintió un poco perturbado al respecto–, ¿realmente deseas morir… que deshaga el conjuro?

No iba a negarlo, tenía miedo de morir. Saber que el fin era inminente el aterraba, pero era mejor que las cosas ocurriesen de ese modo a tener que vivir una eternidad con la incertidumbre de cuándo podría repetirse todo otra vez. Estaba cansado. Gracias a Midorima fue capaz de tener la vida que le fue negada, disfrutar y conocer secretos de su propio mundo con los que jamás había soñado. Fue un lindo sueño, pero era momento de despertar.

No pudo sostener la mirada que aquellos ojos verdes le propinaban, sólo asintió manteniendo su hermetismo.

Pero el brujo sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Lo entendía a la perfección. Cuando has vivido demasiado y has visto muchas cosas, el deseo de desaparecer se hace inminente… tanto que consume cada uno de tus pensamientos y llena cada fibra de tu ser con la desesperación de saber que el día de mañana el sol saldrá, los años pasarán y verás a todos tus seres queridos perecer, y sus vidas efímeras no pasarán a ser nada más que un pequeño recuerdo en lo más recóndito de tu memoria.

Tomó el báculo con firmeza y lo clavó en el centro del círculo. Luces blancas comenzaron a emanar desde los pilares y en las baldosas del suelo varias runas talladas se iluminaron.

–No puedo quedarme aquí para mantener la barrera, tú lo harás en mi lugar.

–¿Es una broma cierto? –Takao alzó sus manos para indicarle que aún tenía los grilletes puestos–. Es hierro, ¿recuerdas? No puedo usar magia mientras me encuentre encadenado con esto. ¡El hierro anula la magia!

El de cabello verde acomodó sus anteojos y suspiró cansino. Con un chasquido de sus dedos los grilletes cayeron al suelo, haciendo que el sonido repiqueteara por todo el lugar.

–Te quedarás dentro del círculo, tu poder es suficiente para alimentar la actual barrera y para crear una adicional.

–¿Hacia dónde vas, Shin-chan?

La mirada de Takao se alzó tímidamente, no hallando nada más que la capa negra que Midorima usaba. Él se disponía comenzar su regreso a la superficie.

–Siempre me he mantenido al margen de todo, pero esto debe acabar de una vez. Esta guerra absurda, muertes de tantas personas, _existencias distorsionadas_… todo se debe a la misma fuente y eso es lo que hay que cambiar…

No volvieron a cruzar palabras. Midorima se marchó y Takao sabía que si regresaba sería para cumplir su promesa y romper el encantamiento que lo mantenía atado a ese mundo. Pero…

–Shin-chan, estás loco… ni siquiera tú puedes enfrentarte a _él_…

* * *

Corrió hasta que todas sus energías fueron drenadas por la tierra sobre la que andaba. No sabía de qué huía, de qué se escondía; Kise sentía el impulso de estar lo más lejos de todo el mundo. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para despejar su cabeza, o era el menos lo que creía.

Demonios, ¿por qué todo lo que está relacionado con Aomine dolía tanto? Él mismo se consideraba una persona inmadura y se sentía con el derecho de serlo al tener aún diecisiete años. Pero le costaba tanto ser un poco más egoísta consigo mismo y asumir sus propios sentimientos. No podía negarlo; no tenía excusas para hacerlo… gracias a él dejó de escuchar el sonido del viento y la vida tomó algo de color, volvió a sonreír y a sentir que valía la pena seguir adelante.

Pero ahora se iría. Estaría en la primera fila del frente de batalla. Era el todo o nada y si esa posición le fue confiada, era porque estaba lo suficientemente preparado para salir victorioso sin importar qué.

E incluso así…

–¿Por qué no me dijo…?

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, y estos apoyados sobre sus piernas flectadas. Estaba anocheciendo y hacía frío.

Perdió la noción del tiempo y no supo decir cuánto tiempo permaneció así, hasta que una acogedora manta de lino fue puesta sobre sus hombros. Al alzar si mirar con lo primero que se encontró fue con la expresión seria de Aomine.

–Todo el mundo está buscándote; Satsuki está histérica pensando que pudiste ser raptado o algo así –dijo el moreno.

El príncipe tomó la manta y se arropó con ella. Eso era tan incómodo… pasó días enteros huyendo de esa persona –y ese día no fue la excepción–, y de pronto aparece frente a él para quedarse mirando su rostro por minutos que parecieron eternos.

No, no podía soportarlo. Bajó el rostro intentando ocultarlo entre la manta. Aunque no esperaba que Aomine se sentara tras él, dejándolo entre sus piernas y abrazándolo por la espalda. Kise sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su columna cuando notó que él había dejado su barbilla sobre el hombro izquierdo del rubio, dejando que su tibia respiración danzara como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre la piel desnuda de su cuello.

–Reemplazaré a Tetsu el día que las tropas de Hanamiya ataquen otra vez.

–Lo sé.

–Ya no podré seguir protegiéndote.

–Lo sé.

–No quiero perderte otra vez.

–Aominecchi…

La voz del menor se apagaba cada vez que Aomine hablaba, hasta tal punto que al pronunciar su nombre parecía que la vida se le iba en ese ahogado susurro cargado de consternación.

No volvieron a cruzar palabras. Se quedaron de ese modo por minutos que parecieron eternos, hasta que el de ojos azules depositó un suave beso en el cuello expuesto del príncipe. Llamó su nombre, y en cuanto volteó capturó sus labios en un largo, dulce y al mismo tiempo desesperado beso. Kise sintió que lentamente su boca se dejaba invadir y pronto perdió todo sentido de la realidad, su cabeza daba vueltas, su mente era un caos y su corazón… si seguía así tal vez podría morir en ese mismo lugar.

Casi no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse de la camisa del moreno, y sólo porque necesitaban recobrar el aliento fue que se separaron. Kise yacía tendido de espaldas, sus labios partidos rogando por oxígeno y todo su rostro cubierto de color carmín. Aomine entrelazó sus manos con las del rubio, a sus costados, y dejó un suave beso en su frente.

–Hay algo que _necesito_ decirte… pero tendrá que esperar hasta que todo esto acabe. Ese día, te estaré esperando en _mi habitación_…

Entonces se marchó. Kise intentaba recobrar el aliento y calmar los acelerados latidos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Cerró los ojos, y aún podía sentir el aroma de Aomine.

«Supongo que es momento de admitir mi derrota… »

No obstante, antes debía presentarse ante su hermana y hacer que recuperara la cordura.

* * *

N/A: ASHDBANJSKLDMNBAHSJVDBNKAS!

Han sido años (?) Desde que dije que actualizaría... y la verdad es que ha quedado un poco corto por la siguiente razón: iba a salir larguísimo, y revisando el borrador con el resumen de la historia... tiene para rato.

Ahora... por qué no me he dignado a actualizar? Pues... Porque cuando dejé de hacerlo estábamos ya entrando a mitad de marzo, la U comenzó a consumir mi tiempo, empezaron las pruebas... y luego más pruebas, y pruebas de laboratorio... y entonces era final de semestre. Pero tuve un mes de vacaciones y yo... me quedé jugando Ro2 y Zelda Twilight Princess. No tengo perdón alguno.

Como sea, este semestre también me viene pesado pero ahora que tengo ya todo ordenado y no en el aire se me hará más fácil escribirlo.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron comentarios en este tiempo! También a todos aquellos que la leen!

Saludos, intentaré escribir más rápido esta vez...


End file.
